Happiness
by mady123
Summary: Ezria. Ezra and Aria have been best friends since they were little. They are each other's happiness. They've always had those 'more than friends' feelings for each other, but what happens when they finally tell one another? How will they survive a relationship with all the curve balls thrown at them? What will A have to do with them?
1. chapter 1: we were just kids

_Happiness._

"How to Kill A Mockingbird? Why are you trying to kill birds!?" 5 year old Aria Montgomery said to her new neighbor Ezra Fitz. A 8 year old boy who was wiser than his years. He was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk of his house reading, and curious Aria who was riding her little bike had to know what book he was reading.

"No, no, it's not about killing bird little girl." Ezra shot back. She set her bike down and sat next to him.

"Then why's it called that huh?" Aria snapped back.

"Because, well, a little girl like you wouldn't understand." Ezra said and went back to reading.

"Stop calling me little!! I'm almost tall enough to ride the roller coasters at the carnival." she stuck her younger out at him and he laughed.

"Do you like to read?" he asked her.

"Very much so. I read Macbeth last week."

"YOU read Macbeth?? That's a little beyond your years." he said.

"Well my mom only got me the kid version, but same difference" she said shrugging and they both laughed.

"How about tomorrow you meet me by the playground and I'll bring a book for us both to read." he asked the cute little Aria.

"Ohh fun!! I'll ask my mommy first though. What's your name?" she said cocking her head.

"Ezra, Ezra Fitz."

"Hi Ezra Ezra Fitz, I'm Aria Montgomery." she said holding out her small hand to shake.

"Only one Ezra sweetheart, but

hello Aria you have a beautiful name."

"Thanks Ezra!! I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow!" and with that she got on her bike, and pedaled across the street to her house.

"Cute kid." Ezra said before standing up and walking inside his house.

 **8 years later - (Aria is 13, Ezra is 16)**

Aria, and her best friends Hannah, Spencer, Emily, and Ally were all in Spencer's barn waiting for the boys to show. Every Friday they would have what they called a "Family Game night". The boys were Ezra, Caleb, and Toby. Ever since their playground book date Ezra was added to Arias friend group. He fit in well because Toby was also the same age as Ezra. The eight of them hung out all the time and easily became best friends quickly. "Boys are here!" Hannah yelled.

"What's up ladies?" Toby said, walking in with Caleb following him.

"Where's Ezra?" asked Aria.

"Oh chill Aria I'm sure your little boyfriend is coming right behind them." Hannah said and a few of them started to laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend I'm only 13 Han, and so are you so stop drooling over Caleb" she spat back sassy and it was her turn to laugh.

"Aria!!!" Hannah said blushing.

"Don't worry Ar he said he had to get something at the Brew before he came, he should be here shortly." Toby said reassuringly.

"Okay cool thanks!" Aria said, as they all found spots on the couch. They started to watch Full House reruns until Ezra arrived. 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door, signaling Ezra's arrival.

"I'll get it," Aria said getting up from the couch.

"Oh course you will" said Hannah smirking. Aria playfully rolled her eyes and went to the door. Aria went through the hallway and then opened the door and there was a handsome 16 year old Ezra smiling at her.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late" Ezra said giving her a warm hug.

"You're all good, where were you?" Aria asked looking at the small brown package in his hand. He held it out to her.

"Open it, I got it for you." he said grinning widely.

"Ezra..." he said blushing and untieing the ribbon around the package, she ripped it open and a wave of excitement flooded her face, "Ezra how did you..?"

"I pre ordered it as soon as it came out, I knew how much you wanted it." She looked down at ' _Go set a Watchmen_ ', the newest book released by Harper Lee one of her and Ezra's favorite authors. It came out a week ago and sold out in an instant, leaving her unable to read it till a new shipment came to the brew. She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!! Will you come over tomorrow so we can read it together?"

"Of course." Ezra said and they both locked eyes smiling for a moment. Aria and Ezra had always felt the spark when they were together or when they touched, but never did anything about it. They were only young remember.

They then rejoined the group and they all decided to start or with a game of truth or dare, a classic. They pushed back the couch so they all could sit in a circle on the floor. They did so and played for 30 minutes with innocent questions and dares like "Who's our least favorite teacher" and "I dare you to go outside and scream I love pickles.". But after a while they had to make things more interesting. Dares got much more daring and finally Ally picked Aria. "Truth or Dare" Ally asked.

"Mmm Dare." Aria replied.

"Okayyyy, oh I have a good one. I dare you to kiss someone in the circle" Ally smirked and Aria looked in distress.

"Ohhhhhhh!" the whole group said. Ezra and Aria exchanged glances really fast before Ezra shyly looked down.

"Ughh okay okay" Aria said.

"What if everyone closes their eyes and Aria kisses someone and the rest of us guess who it is" Emily said.

"I like that twist, but we all know who it's gonna be" Ally said winking at Ezra.

"Ally!! Just everybody close your eyes." Aria said. They all did as she said, and she slowly scooted towards her kiss choice, Ezra. She was kneeling right in front of him and slowly put her hands up to his cheeks, causing him to smile. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly and sparks flew between the two. Aria had always wanted to know what it be like to kiss her best friend Ezra, but she never wanted to ruin there friend ship. And the age difference was always a concern as well. Ezra grabbed the back of Arias head to bring her closer and deepened the kiss, but then Spencer interrupted yelling

"Aria quit being a chicken and kiss Ezra already!" the two broke apart giggling quietly and Aria rushed back to her spot and said "everyone can open their eyes now." as soon as the opened their eyes they all yelled "EZRA!" and Aria and Ezra looked at each other and laughed.

"Dang Ezra I didn't know people could turn that shade of red" Caleb commented. And in that moment Aria and Ezra realized we're in love with each other. But they wouldn't ever admit to it... at least they thought they wouldn't.

 **3 years later - (Aria is turning 16, Ezra is 19)**

It was Arias 16th birthday, her birthday party was tomorrow and everyone including her best friends were excited, except for her. She wanted to be, but Ezra was in college and this was the first birthday since they met that he was going to miss.

Currently Aria was sitting by the large oak tree in the middle of the woods behind her house. The tree was near a pond and she was throwing rocks into it. Ezra and her considered this "their spot". In a non relationship kind of way. A year or to after they first met they found this spot and came here to read books to one another. Now she was sitting her moping about her best friend, who she loved, not being their for her sixteenth birthday. She was broken out of her trance when she heard someone walking up behind her. She swiftly turned around but saw no one. "Hello?" she called out but no one called back. She turned back around to face the lake and there he was in front of her. "Ezra!!" she screamed and leaped into his arms tackling him to the ground.

"You didn't actually think I'd miss your birthday right!?" He said sitting up next to her with his arm around her.

"You had me going there Fitz, I was totally bummed." she said looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry, I bet these will help you forgive me," he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers from beside him, her absolute favorite flower.

"Oh Ezra, they're beautiful, I love them and you so much!" She blurted out.

"Really?" he said shocked.

"Oh um, I mean, um, you're my best friend, I love you so much as a friend" She rambled together.

"Haha um okay," he said standing up. "We should get inside and help your parents finish setting up for your party tomorrow." he grabbed her hands and pulled her up, they were so close and the both looked at each other's lips for a slight second. Ezra began to lean in for a kiss but Aria turned and said "race you!" and took off.

"I love you too. But more than a friend." Ezra whispered and then began to run to catch up with her.


	2. chapter 2: finally together

5 years later - (Aria is 18, Ezra is 20) (current time for the rest of the book;)

"Class of 2020, please move your tassels from the left to the right. I now present to you Rosewood Highs 2020 Graduating class! Congrats everyone!" Mr. Stone, the principal said.

Aria, Hannah, Spencer, Emily, Allison, and Caleb beaming with excitement through their caps up and hen caught them. They were all extremely happy to be graduating. They watched Ezra and Toby graduate 3 years ago and now they were as well and they couldn't be happier. After hugging one another each of them went to scout out their parents in the tangled crowd. Hannah and Caleb shared a kiss, they started dating a year or so, and the whole group knew they were a perfect match.

Aria went to find her family but caught sight of the love of her life, Ezra, standing in the far back of the field the ceremony took place in. She decided to go see him first and started pushing through the crowd. When she was out of the crowd he finally saw her in all her beauty. Standing in her cap and gown shining with happiness. He was so so proud of her. He loved Aria so much, every moment they spent together stuck with him forever and he wish he'd have the guts to make her his, but he didn't want to mess anything up that they had now.

Aria ran to him and leaped into his arms and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you Aria" he said putting her down after their hug. She started to get hazy eyes when he said that. Ezra's words and opinions meant more to her than anyone else's.

"Thanks Ezra. And thanks for coming it means a lot to me" she said and smiled. "... and the others to obviously" she said still holding onto him and gave an nervous laugh. "Your coming tonight right?" she asked him. Tonight was her and the girls graduation party. They wanted to do it together cause they were best friends and made more sense since they were inviting all the same people. They were throwing it at Spencer's lake house where there was more space and a beautiful view of the lake of course.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said. "Oh but before that, I have a graduation present for you. Go find your parents and take pictures with your friends and meet me at my car in 30 minutes." He said

"Okay sounds good." she replied, then he hugged her and walked off to wait at his car.

Aria went and found her family, took a million and one pictures with her friends. And then 25 minutes later headed to find Ezra at his car. She took of her graduation gown to reveal her gorgeous dress. It was shiny pink silk at the top, with pink floral tulle at the bottom. Her cap matched her dress, as it was decorated with pink flowers at the top with the quote saying "and the adventure begins!"

She searched the parking lot for a few minutes and then saw Ezra leaning against his car talking to someone. She couldn't quite make out who, but as she walked closer she saw exactly who it was Jackie. Ezra's ex-girlfriend.

Why was he talking to her? Why was she here? She kept thinking. She thought Ezra hated her for what she did to him, but Ezra is to kind hearted to ever hate someone, right?

Flashback to Ezra's senior prom*

Aria was sitting at home on her bed reading her new poetry book 'Wildly in the Dark' she picked up from the brew. Tonight was prom so that means Ezra wasn't able to call, facetime, text or hangout. Toby invited Spencer to prom with him, so they were gone as well. Ally and Emily were both out of town. And Caleb and Hannah were out at a movie together. So that left Aria all alone tonight. She didn't mind, except something was somewhat, no, no somewhat, something was really bugging her. Ezra was at prom with another girl. Not her. She knew Ezra was just her best friend, but she always wanted it to be more. She didn't want to admit it and mess everything up with them though. She just couldn't stand the thought of him with another girl. She always though he liked her back, but now it seemed he was interested in different girls. Or one specific girl, Jackie Daniels. Aria never liked Jackie, she was a popular, stuck up girl who was self centered and rude. When Ezra first told her that his brother Wesley "set them up" together Aria was crushed. But, she smiled and told him she was happy for him.

Aria was broken from her poetry reading to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Aria hey, it's Ezra, what are you doing right now?" he said, sounding upset.

"Um just reading, the usual, haha. Aren't you suppose to be at prom right now?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I am, but that's a long story, I'm coming to pick you up now though. Can you be ready like, now?"

"Um yeah I guess so, I'll wait outside for you."

"Thanks bye Aria" Ezra said, and then ended the call.

"That was really weird" Aria mumbled to herself. She then grabbed her knee length red jacket, told her mom she was leaving to hang with Ezra, and the headed out the door. As soon as she stepped out of the door to her house she saw Ezra's headlights pull up. She ran in the rain quickly to his car and hopped in the passengers seat. She looked at him innocently and he just seemed broken. She had never seen him this upset. They didn't say anything for a while and he just drove until they reached the public library. He parked the car, got out, and Aria did the same, still extremely confused.

He grabbed her hand when they entered the library and lead her to the back corner and just sat in the corner of the isle of the books. Due to it being 10 o'clock at night nobody was here except for the old librarian who was so blind she probably didn't even see them come in.

Aria sat next to him and he scrunched up his knees to his chest and put his head down in between them. "Ezra, what's wrong?" Aria finally asked.

"I'm so stupid." Ezra said, on the verge of tears.

"What? No your not, Ezra please tell me what's going on." Aria said laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Jackie, she, she. She won prom queen, and John Sparks won King. I figured I wouldn't win, but I didn't care at first. They started their 'King and Queen' dance then they started making out in front of everyone. Little did I know she's been cheating on me with him for the past two months." he threw his head up and hit tho book case. He grabbed his head in pain and then looked at Aria.

"Oh my gosh, Ezra that's horrible. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve someone like that, your such an amazing guy who deserves to be treated right." she gave him a cold hug, due to them still being wet from walking in the rain.

"Thanks, you warned me about her before we started dating 8 months ago, I should've listened to you." he laughed.

"I would say told you so, but your too upset for that right now. How about you take us home and tomorrow I'll take you out for some 'I told you so slash feel better ice cream?'" she smiled grabbing his hand.

"That sounds great. Thanks Aria you always know how to make me feel better." then he kissed her on the check, stood up with her, and they headed home.

end of flashback*

As Aria was just reaching the car Ezra and Jackie hugged and Jackie went to walk away, but she first rolled her eyes at Aria, then marched to her own car across the lot. "Oh hey Aria, ready to go?" Ezra asked.

"Um yeah sure, was that uh Jackie?" she asked grabbing the car door handle and getting in his car.

"Oh yeah, she was watching her cousin graduate or something and came to say hi." he said starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Gotcha. Did she just say hi or"

"She just asked to catch up but I told her I'm kind of busy with graduating soon and all." he said, and internally Aria sighed with relief.

"Oh okay cool." she said briefly. "So where are you taking me Fitz?" changing her mood back to the un-jealous Aria.

"You'll know when we see it" Ezra smirked as he drove.

"Ah your no fun. No hints or anything? Dang this better be good Fitz" he said and they both laughed.

They finally got to their destination and Aria knew immediately where they were going. Their spot. Ezra opened her car door for her and held his arm out and they linked arms and began to lead her through the woods to their spot.

"Okay so since we're almost there I'm gonna have to ask you to wear this." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandana.

"Ugh okayy" she said as she turned around and he tied the bandana over her head to cover her eyes. She held out her hands and he grabbed them and lead her to their spot where he had a beautiful present waiting for her.

"Ready to see?" Ezra asked.

"Yes yes yes!!" Aria said excitedly.

"Okay," he said while untying the bandana.

"Surprise!" he said as she opened her eyes.

Aria was so surprised. She looked up at the tree, and there was a beautiful treehouse in it. Aria always told Ezra how much she wanted on, and dreamed of having one when she was little but never got it. "Ezra, did you?" she said in awe of the small, but magnificent tree house above her.

"My idea, but Caleb and Toby helped out." he said smiling ear to ear.

"Ezra it's everything I've every wanted!! Thank you so much." she said hugging him tight.

"You're welcome, go up inside! There's another surprise in there too."

Aria took off her wedges and set them on the ground next to the the treehouse ladder. She climbed up and was enchanted by the inside of the tree house, she stood up inside and admired what Ezra had done. It was a simple tree house design, but Ezra had decorated the inside with every picture they've ever taken together. When they first met, all the way to a week ago when they had a meet up with all their friends at the brew. Ezra climbed up and asked "So do you like it?"

"I love it Ezra, and I and I um" Aria stuttered looking down, this was he perfect time to tell him how she felt. He had to feel the same way to right? And at this point she didn't care if they ruined their friendship, she doubted that would ever even happen.

"Aria, I'm in love with you." Ezra said.


	3. chapter 3: hand in hand

Aria jerked her head up in shock. Did he just say what she think he just said?

"And not just 'I love you as a friend' I've been using as an excuse all these years.". he walked up to her and grabbed her hands, "I've loved you since we read our first book together at the play ground, I realized it when we first kissed playing truth or dare, and I've continued to realize how much I love you everyday." Arias eyes got watery are she wiped away a happy tear.

"Ezra I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for so long and," Aria started but Ezra interrupted her.

"Will you be my girlfriend Aria Montgomery?" Ezra looked into Arias big brown eyes, Aria smiled, and without answering pulled him into a kiss. They kissed passionately and then Ezra broke it, "So is that a yes?" they both laughed, their foreheads still touching.

"Yes, absolutely 100%, yes!" and they kissed again with so much happiness. Ezra lifted her off the floor of the tree house and spun her around. They broke their kiss again and held hands walking to the window of the tree house that faced the pond. They couldn't take their eyes of of each other though. "It took us long enough" she said and they both laughed.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to call you my girlfriend Aria." Ezra said leaning against the window looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Same!" she said twirling around in the treehouse like a little kid. "Gosh finally after crushing on little Ezra Fitz since I kissed him in truth or dare he's finally mine? That's great to say." she said and then kissed his cheek.

"Your so cute Aria," he smiled and then they laughed. "Hey do you remember this?" He said un-tacking one of the pictures on the wall.

She came next to him to look at the picture. "Yes, that was the day we went to homecoming together as friends and everyone made fun of us for it." she laughed. "Why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt Ezra? she asked cautiously.

"I guess just because I didn't want to ruin our friendship so quick, and I figured waiting to when we were older would be best cause we were free do to whatever without worrying about high school and it's drama.". He said playing with her hair. "What about you?" he asked back.

"Well actually I've told you quite a few times but covered it up with the whole 'as a friend' thing remember?" they both laughed. "But I don't know, you being older than me, I didn't want to tell you and hold you back to a little high schooler when you were older and cooler."

"Me cooler than you? Never." he said laughing.

"Whatever. Actually one time when you were a senior I was going to tell you, but that was they exact day..."

"I asked Jackie out?"

"Yeah... Ironic right." she said nervously.

"Forget Jackie, were together now and that's what matters. I love you Aria Montgomery." Ezra said.

"I love you too," she said smiling and then they began to kiss.

"Okay love birds time to party!!!" Spencer yelled from down below. They broke their kiss and looked down and laughed together. Toby and Spencer were waiting at the bottom as they climbed down. "Soooo?" Spencer asked.

"It's official!" Ezra and Aria said holding hands and lifting them up.

"Finally!! It only took you what 13 years?" Toby said hugging Ezra then Aria. "I'm happy for you guys!"

"Me too, but Ezra if you break her heart I'll break you." Spencer said seriously, but they all began to laugh after she said it.

"Okay Spence, I don't plan on it though." he said and Aria squeezed his hand tighter.

They walked hand in hand to the car, filled with happiness. Aria loved the feeling of there hands intertwined together, not just cupped together. It was a simple change, but she loved it.


	4. chapter 4: you still love her

Aria woke up the next day exhausted. She had so much fun at her graduation party last night, but even more fun with Ezra. They snuck off at one point to go watch the sunset together, something they loved doing even before they started dating. Spencer, Hannah, Emily, Allison, and Aria got an amazing present from their parents. They all pitched in and bought them a beach house! So the girls and guys could go whenever they wanted to hang out or get away. They had planned to go next week, so they all had time to pack and what not. Aria was more than excited to spend two weeks at the new beach house with her friends, but more importantly Ezra. Her boyfriend. She was still in a haze that he was her boyfriend. It felt weird to her saying it out loud, but it felt weirdly perfect. Ezra was her first real boyfriend. Sure she had gone on a date or two with one or two different guys, but none of them were Ezra.

She got up, and greeted her parents in the kitchen. She made some toast, slathered on the nutella, which she loved, and sat at the bar next to Mike, her 16 year old brother.

"So Aria it's your first day of summer, what are you gonna do?" Ella, her mother, asked.

"Probably hang out with Ezra" Mike started, "her boyyyyfriend!" he teased sticking out his tounge at her leaving the room to get his lacrosse bag.

"What!!! When did this happen?" Ella asked looking at Aria across the island in their kitchen.

"Yesterday before the party" she said blushing.

"Well it's about time!" her Dad, Bryon, said walking into the kitchen after overhearing their conversation.

"We all saw this coming, you and Ezra are perfect for one another." Ella said hugging Aria.

"Your mother's right, the way you two look at one another, it's like your an old married couple." Bryon said sweetly, this made Aria smile even more. "But the rule still apples to him, if he hurts you, he'll have to deal with me." he said sternly, but the the three of them began to softly laugh. Bryon kissed Ella's forehead, then Aria's, and headed of to his job at Hollis.

"So is Ezra coming to your beach get away with the girls?" Ella asked while starting do do the dishes.

"Yeah, I think him Caleb and Toby are coming. Is that alright? Now that we're dating and..."

"It's perfectly fine with me honey, your and adult now and I trust Ezra and I trust you. I'm sure your father feels the same way."

"Thanks mom!" Aria said as she put her dish in the sink and kissed her moms cheek. She then headed upstairs to get ready to go out for the day. After putting on a yellow halter sun dress with floral print at the bottom, she brushed her hair and did her daily makeup routine. Afterwards, she sat on her bed and picked her phone up off her nightstand to call Ezra. As soon as she began to type in his number, he called her and her phone started to ring. She smiled and answered.

"Hello my love you look gorgeous today." Ezra said when she answered.

"You haven't even seen me?"

"I didn't have to." Ezra said sweetly.

"Well aren't you charming. Thank you! I was just about to call you actually." Aria replied.

"Really? What a coincidence. So what are you up to today?" Ezra asked.

"Hmm probably hanging out with my boyfriend. How about you?"

"Hmmm probably picking up my girlfriend in 10 minutes to go hang out." Ezra joked back.

"Wow sounds fun, I'll see you in ten"

"Okay Aria, see you in ten" Ezra said, then hung up.

Aria flopped back in her bed, how did she get someone so perfect for her?

10 minutes passed and Aria was waiting for Ezra on her porch swing. She saw his car pull up in the distance, right on time.

She opened the door and got in and he greeted her with a soft and short kiss.

"Hey"

"Hey" she said and he smiled at her while she put on her seatbelt. "So where to?"

"I figured," he said as he pulled away from her house, "since you love to picnic, we could go strawberry picking and then have one in the field by the picking farm?"

"That sounds perfect, just like you" she said kissing his cheek. The both had big goofy smiles on their faces. Ezra grabbed Arias hand and they stayed that way the whole drive to the strawberry farm.

After picking strawberries, Ezra got the picnic basket out of the back seat of his car and met Aria with a pile of strawberries in her hand in the center of the empty field. He laid out the blanket and the both sat and pulled out all of the food he packed. They always ate the same things on picnics, peanut butter and jelly, strawberries, carrot and celery sticks, and drank lemonade justice boxes. They laid out all of the food and began to eat. They had conversation about what adventures they should go on together in the summer, who Ezra was excited to introduce Aria to when she came to Hollis, etc. Afterwards they laid next to each other and made shapes and animals out of the clouds.

"Oh!" Ezra exclaimed and sat up and reached into the basket for something. "I forgot one thing.". He then pulled out a small black velvet box. Aria sat up and took the box that he presented to her,

"Ezra, your too much, I don't need any more gifts from you," she said gratefully.

"No, no, this is a 'yay your my girlfriend present' totally separate holidays from graduation Aria" he said smartly.

"Okay okay," she said opening the box. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It had two charms on it, an A and an E. "Ezra!" she said taking it out of the box. "It's beautiful! I love it so much" he took the bracelet from her and placed it around her left hand.

"And I love you so much" he said leaning in for a kiss, she leaned in as well and they kissed until they had to catch their breath.

"But seriously, no more presents, I love them, but I don't need you going broke because of me." they laughed.

"Okay I'll chill on the gifts... for now."

"Ezra..."

"Aria...?"

"Your such a pain! But I still love you" she laughed and laid back down on the blanket.

"We should probably get back soon, we don't wanna your pretty self getting rained on." Ezra said, as he started to pack up their picnic.

"Okay okay if you insist." she helped him finish packing up, and the walked hand in hand back to the car.

The drive back was peaceful, they just listened to music and held hands. Enjoying each other's company.

Ezra pulled up outside his apartment, and asked Aria to come in and watch old movies with him. Of course she said yes, because it was one of her favorite things to do, especially with Ezra.

Ezra's apartment was 3B. It was small, but cozy. The perfect size for him and his college studies. He decorated it with old movie posters, a typewriter, old cameras he collects, and anything else old timey he finds at thrift stores. Aria always loved the feel of his apartment. It felt very homey to her, she had only been in here a fee other times, but when she was here, she loved it.

"Mi casa es tú casa, make yourself at home," he said kissing her head and then he went into the kitchen to put away the basket from their picnic.

"I love this place, I wish you brought me here more often." she said toying with one of the older cameras he had lying around.

"Eh it's nothing special, but you can come over whenever you'd like to if you like it all that much" Ezra said. "I'm gonna go change shirts to sometime more comfy, be right back"

"Okay" Aria said taking a seat at his desk. She was looking at the papers on top, and one stack particularly caught her eye. In big print on the front it said:

'HAPPINESS IS HER. OR HER?:

idea draft

written and created by Ezra Michael Fitz"

Aria started reading the first few pages while Ezra was still gone, mesmerized at how good of a writer she was. It seemed to be a vague outline of ideas so he could add details later, but still his writing was amazing. She realized something familiar about the characters, obviously one was Ezra, except in the book he was named Blake, on resembled Aria, but her name was Casey. She could tell it was a story about the two of them when they were little. The first few pages were like that. But then Blake meets a new girl named Danielle. And all of a sudden the book turns into their love story. Aria couldn't quite rap her finger around it until she got to chapter 5: prom. Was Danielle Jackie? I mean her last name was Daniels. Did he really love her? Or was it just for the book? Aria thought. Was he still in love with her? No that couldn't be right, could it? Ezra suddenly entered the room breaking her reading and thoughts.

"Hey so do you wanna watch 'It's a Wonderful Life or..." he started but then caught glance of his book in front of her. "Oh no Aria please don't read that" he said rushing over to the desk to take away the book.

"Why?" she said firmly standing up in front of him.

"Because it's, um not done" he said nervously, putting the book back on its place on his desk.

"You mean because you basically confess your love for her in it?" Aria said walking past him towards the door.

"What? What are you, Aria wait" Ezra said grabbing Arias arm, but she quickly turned to him and yanked it away from him.

"Ezra I'm not dumb, Danielle in that book is obviously Jackie. You practically confess your love for her in that book, and that's not even the detailed version!" Aria said about to cry. She knew Ezra loved her, there was no doubt about it. But she couldn't help but feel, after reading what he wrote, that he loved her too. Or at least used to. "If you still love her-"

"Aria I do not love her!" Ezra yelled. Aria never heard him yell before, and was taken back. "I don't love her, I really don't. I never have loved her. It's just a book Aria I wrote awhile ago. I don't love her."

Aria looked sadly and confused at Ezra. "Who are you trying to convince you don't love her Ezra? Me? Or yourself?". And with that Aria left. She ran down the steps and started to walk on the sidewalk to her house. He did love her at one point, now she understood why he was so crushed the night of prom. If only he had told her about this before, then maybe they wouldn't have their first fight over his.


	5. chapter 5: love is stronger

Ezra ran out the door and down his apartment steps and looked all over for Aria. He really messed up. He did love Jackie at one point, but it was never the love he had for Aria. It was a teenage dream kind of love. More lust than love to be exact. The love he had for Aria was much stronger than anything he ever felt for Jackie.

Arias house was about a 30 walk (10 minute drive) from his apartment. She had to be on the side walk here somewhere. He had to find her, he just got her as his girlfriend, he didn't want to lose her so fast over his mistake of not telling her about Jackie.

So he ran, ran as fast as he could to possibly catch up with a small crying girl, his Aria. He passed the Brew, the halfway point, but still no sign of her. He reached into his pocket to find his cell to call her, but he realized he left it in his room. He ran back to the apartment to get his phone, but as he was about to enter the apartment building he heard a small cry from the left side of the building. He walked around and saw Aria sitting on the local park bench with her head in her hands; crying. Crying was something Ezra never wanted to be the cause of, specifically with Aria.

Out of breath, he ran up to the bench and knelt next to her. "Aria listen-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said in between cries. "I know you love me Ezra, I know your not lying when you say that. That's one of the reasons I love you. But why couldn't you have told me. Why do I have to find out through a book?" Aria looked at him with watery eyes.

"I- I don't know. Jackie, she's in the past. I did 'love her', it was more lust than love, but I'll always love the person she used to be." he said reaching out to grab her hand, but she pulled it away and looked the other direction he was. "Aria, please, even though I loved her, she isn't you. I love you more than anyone in the world. I've never felt the way I feel around you with anyone else." Ezra pleaded.

Aria finally turned to look at him. Ezra reached out and wiped away her tear from under her eyes with his thumbs. "Okay."

"Okay?" Ezra looked puzzled.

"Okay. I believe you, I just wish you could've saved me some tears and told me sooner."

"I know and I'm so so sorry, I hate seeming you crying and unhappy because of me. I can ditch the book if you want me to." Ezra said pushing a strand of her dark drown hair behind her ear.

"Well... It's a really well written book, I don't want you getting rid of something you are proud of because of me." She said, half smiling.

"Aria Id get rid of anything to keep you in my life, books included." He laughed, and so did she.

"I don't care Ezra. Can we please just go inside now, I'm cold." she said shivering.

"Oh yeah of course, movie time?" Ezra said wrapping his arm around her and guiding her to the apartment entrance.

"Yes! But I get to pick!" She said excited.

"Anything for my Aria." he said as they entered his apartment.

They, well Aria, chose a movie, and she laid her head in his lap and they peacefully watched it together. In the middle of it Ezra paused it, "Hey what the heck man! It was almost the good part!" Aria exclaimed sitting up and punching him softly in the arm.

"I know I know I'm sorry, but do you forgive me Aria, I still feel bad about earlier."

"Yes Ezra I forgive you, I understand you wrote it a while ago, and where your feelings are. It was a misunderstanding, all couples have them. I love you" Aria said calmly stroking his hand.

Ezra moved closer and pulled Aria close to him, and kissed her softly. Then Aria grabbed the back of Ezra's neck and pulled them closer together, intensifying the kiss. They kissed until they broke apart gasping for air. The started to laugh and then Aria regained her position of lying on Ezra as she was before, and they continued watching the movie.

When the movie finished it was 11:00, and Arias curfew was 11:30. He looked down, about to tell her he had to get her home, but she was fast asleep. He reached across her and grabbed her phone off the coffee table to text her mom. He wrote:

"Hey Mrs. Montgomery it's Ezra. Aria fell asleep on my couch while we were watching a movie together, is it okay if she stays over here? If not I can wake her up and we will be on our way shortly."

A minute later Ella responded;

"Hello Ezra, yes it's perfectly fine for Aria to stay sleeping there. Thank you for asking and keeping her safe. Have her call us in the morning. Goodnight."

Witch that he put Arias phone back on the table and slowly lifted her up into a bridal lift to carry her into his bed. She stirred a little when he kissed her forehead after tucking her in, but then she rolled over and went right back to a sound sleep. Ezra went to the closet to grab some sheets and made himself a bed on his couch. He longed to sleep cuddled next to Aria, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries too quick. So he laid on the couch alone for tonight. Soon he too fell fast asleep.


	6. chapter 6: A secret?

Aria stretched her arms out and then slowly blinked her eyes open. She quickly sat up realizing where she was. "Ezra?" she called out.

"Kitchen," he called back.

She ran in there and then ran to the living room to grab her phone. "Ezra!!" she yelled, typing vigorously on her phone. "My parents are going to kill me!!" she sad running her hands though her hair.

Ezra walked over to her and kissed her head, then he snatched her phone.

"What are you doing? Do you want me to be grounded for the rest of my life?" she yelled.

"Aria calm down, first of all, youre eighteen, I don't think your parents can ground you anymore."

"I need college money, and a roof over my head until I leave for said college that they are paying for, I think I should stick by the rules. Now gimme my phone!" she tried to grab her phone out of Ezra's hand but failed as he held it above her short self.

"I told your mom last night that you feel asleep here, she is fine with you staying over." he said ,finally handing her her phone.

"And you couldn't have told me this before I had a panic attack??"

"Eh your cute when you panic." he said and they both laughed.

"Whatever, good morning." she said rolling her eyes then leaning up to kiss him.

"Good morning, how do you manage to still look flawless even in the morning?" he said, Aria blushed.

"Thank you. Whatcha making?" she asked. She had noticed how good it smelt, but was to frantic about calling her mom in order to realize it.

"Strawberry pancakes, I figured since we had some extra from yesterday they'd be good to use today." he said flipping over a pancake.

"Yum!" she said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "Did you sleep on the couch last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted you to be more comfy." he said placing a pancake on a plate for her.

"You know it's your place, you could've left me on the couch" she said and he laughed.

"You know I couldn't have done that to you." he said kissing her cheek and then sitting across from her at the table.

After finishing their breakfast, Ezra drove Aria back to her parents house.

Ezra had a job at a local newspaper company, he helped package and distributed newspapers once or twice a week. Since he was busy doing that today, Aria decided it would be a good day to start packing for the beach house. She had just bought three new swimsuits, she was super excited to wear them, and packed a ton of sundresses that she hadn't got to wear yet due to the crazy busy schedule of graduating she had. The girls decided to leave in three days (Saturday) and the boys were going to come up on Sunday.

Suddenly Arias phone started to ring, she answered:

"Hey Ar um what are you doing right now? said Hannah nervously.

"Hey Han! Right now I'm just packing some stuff for the beach, why what's up?"

"Major SOS. Meet me and Spence at the barn asap!!" and with that Hannah hung up.

"Wait Hannah what's going on?--" Aria said as she realized Hannah ended the call.

Aria the on a red t-shirt, some high wasted shorts, and her red converse. She grabbed her phone and purse and rushed out the door into her car. As she put the keys in the car, her phone buzzed and she picked it up to see who it was.

"Look at little Miss Perfect driving to help her perfect friends. Perfect life, perfect friends, perfect man... Oh wait? Is the last one so perfect? Quick tip hun: secrets, they don't keep you close. Keep that in mind, I will, cause I'm always watching. Kisses! -A"

"What the?" Aria said nervously glancing up from her phone and looking around.

"Who is this??" she replied back to the message. She quickly threw her phone back into her purse and headed to the brew.

As she entered she saw Spencer, Hannah, and Emily sitting in the very back corner talking quietly to each other.

"Oh my gosh Aria," Emily said standing up to hug her as she approached. "I'm so glad your okay! Is Ally with you?"

"What? No, wait what's going on?" Aria asked as she sat down at the table.

"I got this text," Emily said handing her phone to Aria.

"Might wanna watch out Em. Even though you and your friends have a perfect life, doesn't mean it can't end quickly. Watch out, cause I always am. -A"

"You got a message from 'A' too?" Aria said handing the phone back to Emily.

"You got one?" Spencer asked quickly.

"Yeah," she said pulling out her phone to show the girls the text she received. They all read it and looked confused and nervous.

"What do yours say?" Aria said to Hannah and Spencer.

Spencer showed hers:

"Perfect! That's what you and your friends are, but you wanna know the one thing I have that you don't? The truth. And what happens when the truth comes out? Hearts break and graves get dug. -A"

"Oh my God." Aria said. Then she read Hannah's text:

"Cashmere sweaters can't keep you warm from the cold truth Han. It's coming out, and I'm always watching. Keep that in mind;) Love, A."

"So who is this person and what do they want?" Emily asked.

"I have no clue. But seems to me they think we are all perfect and want us to get hurt with whatever 'truth' they've found out about us or our family/friends." Spencer said.

"Well I don't need some stalker following me around trying to find out my secrets and hurt me. I just graduated I don't need a 'grave dug' or whatever he/she/it said. Who is this person?". as Hannah finished saying this all the girls phones rung, signaling a text. They all looked at each other frantically. They looked at their phones and read the text.

"Who am I? Someone who won't stop until all your little boyfriends and each other's secrets are out. Ta Tah! -A"

The girls looked around in search of who could be sending a mysterious texts, and then they all looked at each other.

"Listen, we all just need to chill and ignore whoever this is. Probably some loser who has nothing on us and wants to mess with us." Spencer said. "Why don't we all go home, pack, and get ready to leave for the beach house?"

"Yeah Spence is right, if we ignore it, it will go away. Right? Plus I need to finish packing.". Aria said standing up. They all stood up and began to head out the door.

"Finish? I haven't even begun!! I need new swim suits. Em wanna come shopping with me?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna try to get a hold of Ally and make sure she's okay though.". Emily said.

"If anyone gets any more texts, send an SOS and we will all meet in the barn. K?" Spence asked.

"Okay," they all replied and then parted ways.

Aria still couldn't help but wonder what the A person meant about Ezra. Is he keeping a secret from her? No he wouldn't. They went over that just yesterday together. Spencer is right, this person is just messing with her and the rest of them.


	7. chapter 7: your brother

**First off, thank you all so much for the positive feedback and reviews on this story!! It being my first one, I'm so happy with everyone enjoying it. Make sure to keep reviewing and I'll try to update everyday/ every other day! xx -Mady123**

After Aria finished packing for the beach house, she decided to go out to Ezra's apartment and surprise him with some Chinese takeout. A.k.a. his favorite food of all time. She called in and ordered her and him something, and then she hopped in her car to go pick it up and drive to his apartment.

She picked up the food she walked up the stairs to Ezra's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. she waited for a minute or two and he still hadn't come to the door. She grabbed her phone and called him, but there was no answer. She got a little suspicious, but then realized he was probably working late, or busy with some other previous engagement. She also thought that maybe she should've called before coming. But that would've ruined the surprise. So she began to walk down the apartment stairs sadly beginning to get cold Chinese food.

As she opened the doors to the front of the apartment building, and walk out she ran into someone. They both dropped their phones, as they were both looking at them the time they ran into one another. They both bent down to grab their phones,

"I'm so sorry I wasn't even paying attention." Aria said.

"No no it was my fault I've been so caught up in all these emails and, Aria?" the man said.

"Wesley? Wesley Fitz?" Aria said standing up.

"That's me! How've you been?" he said hugging her. Wesley and Aria had always been good friends, I mean, he was Ezra's older brother. Even despite the fact that they were brothers, Aria always liked Wesley, he sometimes hung out with her and her friends, but he was much older he wasn't really around as often. Currently, he owned a construction business in New York, hardly visiting his home town.

"I've been great! How's New York?" she asked.

"It's amazing, Business is blooming, but it is slower at the moment so I figured I'd come visit as Ezra and Mom. Speaking of which, have you heard from him recently, I tried calling him to let him know I was coming but there was no answer."

"Yeah I haven't heard from him since this morning, I actually just came to bring him dinner but he isn't in at the moment I guess." she said looking down at the bag of food.

"Huh strange." Wesley said.

"Well, since we both got nothing to do at the moment, why don't we go to the Brew and eat this food so it doesn't go to waste and catch up until he gets back?" Aria suggested.

"Sure why not, I'll meet you there!" he said and they both got in their cars and headed to the brew.

Aria and Wesley found a table near the window of the Brew and Aria dished out all the Chinese food she brought. It was kind of warm, mostly cold, but they didn't mind. They were both starving.

"So why were you visiting Ezra Miss Aria?" Wesley asked smirking.

"Um well, I wanted to surprise him, because-"

"You're dating!? Oh, um I guess I saw that coming". Wesley said nervously laughing.

"That's what everyone's been saying!" she laughed, and then it her lip, a nervous habit she had.

"Well I'm happy for the two of you!" he said grabbing Arias hand.

"Thanks Wesley" Aria said with a warm smile.

Little did the two know, across the street Ezra was walking home from work. He ran across when no cars were coming and opened the door to the brew. He wanted to grab something to eat after his, well, personal meeting. Ezra ordered a sausage and egg sandwich on a bagel, with a caramel coffee. He heard a familiar laugh and he turned around. To his surprise he say his beautiful girlfriend. With another man? He walked up to the table to see what was going on.

"Um hey Aria..." Ezra said walking up.

"Ezra hey!" she said getting up and hugging him.

"Who's thi-" he began turning to the man. "Wesley?"

"Brother! What's up man?" he said and they both have each other a handshake-brohug-slap on the back thing boys do.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Wesley sat back at the table with Aria.

"Oh, well I had some un-finished business here I was going to try to finish, but um yeah so I came to visit you and mom as well and ran into Aria by your apartment." Wesley said.

"And we didn't want the Chinese food I bought for you go to waste since you weren't home, so we came here to eat it." Aria finished.

"Oh, you brought me dinner? Thanks Ar, sorry I wasn't there-"

"Yeah well glad I came in right Aria?" Wesley busted in.

"Uh yeah, it was good to catch up Wes." as Aria said that her phone buzzed. She checked it and it was another A message:

"Unfinished business huh? What kind? Paper work or... relationships? What would poor Ezra do if he found out? What will you do so he doesn't? So many questions... -A"

"Um sorry to cute this short but I have to run... Han texted an SOS, probably about shoes or something." she said nervously and stood up to leave.

"I'll walk you out," both brothers said awkwardly at the same time. They looked at each other, Ezra with a glare and Wesley with innocence.

"I got it, she's my girlfriend remember?" Ezra said laughing and grabbing Arias hand. The two walked out of the Brew, tensions were obviously high.

"Why didn't you call me when Wes got here Aria?" Ezra said annoyed.

"Um, I did. I called you a billon times between when I got to your apartment, and when I was driving here." she said defensively.

"Well, I just, I don't like you with him alone Aria. I can't help but sense feelings for you from him." Ezra said resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ezra can you stop being worried about other guys? I've waited 18 years to be your girlfriend. Why would I try to mess up that?"

He had no answer.

"Exactly. I really have to go Ezra." she said beginning to walk to her car.

"Aria, I'm sorry, I'm just stressing about nothing. I love you." he said intertwining their hands.

"I love you too," she kissed him on the cheek and got in her car. As soon as she pulled out of the parking lot she pulled out her phone and called Spencer.

"SOS!" she yelled.

"Woah Ari-"

"SOS Spence! Call the other girls, I got an A text. I'm getting scared.". she said frantically.

"Okay okay Aria calm down. We will all be at the barn in 10 minutes." she said reassuringly.

"Thank you!" she said and hung up, driving as fast as she could to Spencer's barn.

When all the girls finally arrived, including Ally this time, (who had been filled in on all the A nonsense by Emily), Aria was still pacing.

They all sat on the couch or on a chair, and Aria was still pacing.

"So Aria what did it say?" Emily asked. Aria gave Emily her phone and she proceeded to pass it to the other girls so they could read it.

"What's this suppose to mean? Who was, um, this person talking about?" asked Ally.

"--Wesley." Aria answered, finally stopping pacing and facing them all.

"Wesley Fitz? He's back in town?" Hannah asked.

"Yes! And he said he hand 'unfinished business'. And I'm pretty sure he wanted to finish what he started with me a few years ago." Aria said rubbing her forehead.

"Hold up. You and Wesley? Ezra would kill him if he found out that-" Spencer started to say, being interrupted by Ezra.

"Me and Wesley were never an item or anything!!! Ezra is my first official boyfriend, but about two years ago me and Wesley kind of hit it off... a little, sort of..." Aria said sitting down in a chair next to Hannah.

"Girl spill!!" Hannah said.

flashback (Aria is 16, Ezra is 18 almost 19, Wesley is 20)

"Ezra has a girlfriend?" Aria said, a wave of sadness overtaking her. Her and Wesley were sitting on the sidewalk outside of her house.

"Yeah, shocked me too, I always thought you'd be his first one, you two being really good friends and all. But I guess not." Wesley said laughing.

"Yeah me too," Aria whispered to herself.

"You can't tell him I told you though, said he wants to tell you himself. He made that super apparent for some weird reason." Wesley said.

"Yeah, uh sure I'll act like I don't know," Aria said laughing weakly.

After a while of not talking, Wesley broke the silence.

"So I've actually uh been meaning to ask you. Would you wanna go see that new horror movie 'Woke' with me?"

"Oh yeah I've been wanting to see that! Wait- as like a date?" Aria said quizzedly. She always liked Wesley, but as nothing more than a friend. She could see some jealously between the brothers when it came to who got to hang out with her more, but never thought anything more of it until now.

"I mean if you want it to be," Wesley said smirking. He had a irresistible charm to his smile.

"Um I'm not sure yet. How about we see the movie tonight, and afterwards I'll tell you if it's a date or not.". Aria said winking funny.

"Aria Montgomery you are quite the confusing one. But sure why not, I'll see you tonight at the theater, seven o'clock." he said getting up off the sidewalk and flashing finger guns at her before crossing the street to his house.

"Oh boy," she said to herself. If Ezra was dating other people, she could bring herself to do the same too... right?

Aria and Wesley met at seven in front of the theater. Wesley bought some popcorn for them to share, and they found a spot together in the very back of the theater. Hardly anyone was in there due to this being one of the last showing of the movie. The movie was uneventful, as was the interaction between the two. The movie ended and they walked down and out of the theater. And began to make fun of the movie together, laughing tons.

"I mean come on 'brains brains!!'" Wesley said mimi ing a zombie, "that was the cheesiest part!" they both laughed.

"No no, the cheesiest part was definitely 'oh Dan, please don't eat my brains, at least kiss me first!" she said dramatically, throwing her hand over her forehead like a damsel in distress.

"And that kiss wow!" he said, they both even laughed harder than before. "I bet we could do way better." he said looking into Arias eyes, then down at her lips. Aria did the same, smiled, and then brought her lips to his. They kissed harshly, like any teenager would, but this kiss wasn't anything like one her and Ezra shared years back. "And that kiss, wow." he repeated, holding Aria in his arms.

She looked down blushing. "Wow." she said in the heat of the moment. She had to admit, she liked the kiss, but she kept thinking "he isn't Ezra".

Wesley and Aria walked home together, talking about other movies, and school until they finally reached their houses.

"So, was this a date?" Wesley asked grabbing Arias hand.

"Um, I don't know. Wesley I really enjoyed tonight, and you! But I don't know if I'm ready for this right now." she said disappointingly.

"Oh. Okay, well I completely understand. I really enjoyed tonight as well. But, if you ever want to continue, you know where I'll be." he said, releasing her hands and walking across the street to his house.

end of flashback*


	8. chapter 8: crushed

Aria finished telling the girls what happened between her and Wesley two years ago.

"Woah!!! Holy plot twist! Aria goes for bad boy brother." Hannah said teasingly.

"Han stop kidding around! A wants to use this against me! Ughh. How does he/she know?" Aria said flopping back in her chair.

"Okay okay, hold on. A said "what will you do so he doesn't." is that blackmail?" Spencer said. A few seconds later her phone buzzed.

"Yes yes it does. -A" she read.

"Oh my gosh there watching us right now?" Ally whispered.

"Okay come on, if we get scared that just gives them leverage." Spencer said crossing their arms. "Aria, why don't you just go tell Ezra what happened between the two of you? Tell him you never had any real feelings for Wesley, and boom A can't mess anything up, and doesn't have anything against you."

"I guess, but what if he gets upset?" Aria asked scared.

"I doubt Ezra will do anything too rash Aria. Even if he does get mad, it's not like he will break up with you." Ally said.

"Yeah that boy's mad in love with you" Hannah said pushing Arias arm, causing Aria to smile.

"There's our Aria. Now go talk to him! And call us if you need us." Emily said hugging her.

"Thanks guys, i love you all." Aria said, and with that she left for Ezra's place.

When she finally reached Ezra's apartment it was dark out. She ran up the steps and knocked on his door. It took a few seconds, but he answered this time.

"Hey I-"

"What do you want." Ezra said harshly.

"Um I wanted to talk to you about something," Aria said looking confused at why he was being so harsh.

"Yeah... Something like this?" Ezra said showing her a picture on his phone. It was a picture from the night she and Wesley went out. Not just that, but a picture of them kissing. "How could you Aria?" Ezra asked, pain in his voice.

"Ezra listen that was from two-" she began.

"You know save it, I should've known something was up when you guys were at the brew together. I love you Aria!" he yelled. "We're done." He said beginning to shut the door.

"Wait Ezra please, why wound you let me explain!" Aria pleaded, tears running down her face.

"I don't wanna hear your lies Aria." he said sternly, and slammed the door between them. Aria was broken into pieces. She slid her back down the door and began to sob. A ruined her everything, her happiness.


	9. chapter 9: in your arms

Devastated. That's what Aria was. It was Saturday, the day the girls left for the beach house. She was suppose to be happy. But she wasn't. She lost the love of her life a few days ago. He wouldn't even let her explain herself. That's what she was most upset about. And the fact that A was the cause of it all. She hated whoever that was. And Aria was always kind hearted, never hating anyone, but she HATED A.

Each girl drove separate to the house, and they all met there around lunch time. When they got there they were amazed. The house was huge, each of them having their own room. It had a large kitchen in the middle of the house, all open with windows surrounding it to see the beach. They also had a large back patio, furnished with hammocks and outdoor couches. They loved it!

After they all ate lunch all the girls wanted to go to the beach.

"I think I'll stay here, I'm not in the mood for the beach." Aria said, sadly. She still was extremely upset about Ezra.

"Perfect!" said Hannah, and everyone glared at her. Aria was super confused.

"Aria are you sure? We can't let you mope around your whole vacation.". Emily said sweetly.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Aria replied. "Go go have fun, I might be out in a little while. If the boys get here before you get back I'll text you." Aria said smiling, a fake smile of course.

She watched the girls walk off to the beach and lie on their towels to tan. First Aria unpacked her suit case, then made herself some strawberry lemonade and went out to the porch. She stood at the railing looking out the the beach, her light blue flowy dress blowing with the breeze. After a few minutes she heard the front door open, but she assumed it was Caleb and Toby letting themselves in, or just the breeze or a neighboring house's door.

She started to think of Ezra and how much she wished he was coming to spend a romantic week with her. Oh how she loved him. She put her head in her hand and began to cry.

"Oh Ezra" she said to herself. "I'm so sorry. But it was two years ago when you had Jackie and left me alone. I never felt anything for him." she continued to cry to herself. "You were it for me, my one and only. And now A blew it for me. But it's probably my fault anyways, why should I blame it on A." she cried. Still looking down into her hands.

"Oh Aria." a man said behind her. Causing her to jump and turn around. There he was; Ezra. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, quickly wiping away her remaining tears.

"Well, I got cornered by your friends in the grill yesterday." he laughed. "They told me what happened with you and Wesley, two years ago. And they told me that you didn't have feelings for him." he said walking towards her.

"I'm sorry Ezra," she said, more tears appearing from her eyes.

"I don't ever want to hear you apologize again." he said staring into her sad brown eyes. He smashed his lips against hers an she wrapped her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss. He lifted her up and onto the railing of the porch to increase the passion between them. Then suddenly he broke the kiss, "I love you so much Aria. And I'm sorry I hurt you and didn't listen to you. I promise it will never happen again."

"Okay, I forgive you" she said kissing his cheek.

"The girls also said something about A? You're getting threatened by this person?" he said, rubbing her back.

"I don't know what's going on, seems this person wants to take away all my happiness." she said looking down shyly.

"Well I will protect you Aria. And I'm never gonna let anything come between us again, promise." he said looking into her eyes.

She held out her pinkie like a child, and he laughed.

"Pinkie promise?" she asked giggling.

"Pinkie promise." and the locked pinkies, and began to kiss again.

"Okay okay you two get a room." Caleb said walking out onto the porch. The two broke their kiss, and Ezra lifted Aria down from the railing. The girls appeared at the end of the steps to the porch to the beach. As soon as Hannah saw Caleb she screamed his name and ran up to him and jumped on him, hugging and kissing him. Spencer also walked up and hugged Toby, and he kissed her cheek.

"So are the two of you good now?" Emily asked Ezra and Aria, glancing down at their hands which were intertwined.

"Yup," she said smiling. "Thanks girls for your help, I owe you all one."

"I will use that to my advantage!" Ally said smirking and pointing at Aria. Everyone began to laugh, and they all headed inside to make some dinner.

After dinner Ezra and Aria were cuddled up on the couch, along with Caleb and Hannah, and Toby and Spencer. Ally and Emily were giving each other mani- pedis on the porch. The girls hand convinced the boys to watch gossip girl, but in return they hand to watch the football game tomorrow afternoon, no questions asked. After a while, Hannah and Caleb retreated to Hannah's room. And soon did Toby and Spencer into Spencer's room. Obviously the boys had to either share a room with someone, or sleep on the couch due to how many rooms there were in the beach house.

"So," Aria said, playing with Ezra's hair.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm in need of a roommate, know any takers?" she asked teasingly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think this couch is pretty comfy." he said playfully, and Aria hit his head softly.

"Fine, I guess your gonna leave your girlfriend alone and cold in bed." she said getting up to head to bed.

He quickly stood up and grabbed her arm. "Wait wait, I wouldn't want you to be alone AND cold..." he said smirking and kissing her cheek before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into her room.

They both took turns in the bathroom changing into their pajamas, and then Aria took the left side of the bed, and Ezra took the right. They shut off all the lights except for the bathroom light, so they had a little light to see each other. The laid in bed staring at each other for a few moments.

"So this is completely new territory for me, so um." Ezra said, and Aria laughed.

"You're cute." Aria said before getting closer to him.

"I'm glad your mine" Ezra whispered into Arias ear before tucking a strand of hair that fell into her face behind her ear. Ezra then slowly kissed her. Sparks flew, even though it was a gentle kiss. It lasted a few minutes before it got more heated. They finally broke apart after a few minutes.

"I love you" they both said in unison. And soon, they both fell asleep lying in each other's arms.


	10. chapter 10: A disaster or proposal?

Aria woke up to sunlight beaming into her room. She rolled over to see Ezra, but her wasn't there. She sat up, checked the time on her phone, it was 8:45, and got up. She headed to the bathroom to dash her face and brush her teeth and then left her room to find Ezra. As soon as she opened the door she smelt the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs. She walked through the hallway, passing Hannah and Spencer's room. As she walked by they both came out of their rooms without their men as well.

"Mm it smells good!" Spencer said.

"I know right, they better have made something good if they left us all alone in bed!" Hannah said jokingly and they all laughed. The three girls walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. There they saw Ezra, and Toby huddled over the stove making bacon, pancakes, and eggs. And Caleb messing with the microwave.

"Wow we better keep them around girls." Spencer joked getting the boys attention.

"Well maybe not this guy, he can't even work a microwave!" Hannah said going over to Caleb.

"Hey I'm pretty sure it's broken." Caleb said back.

"Mhmm okay" Hannah said kissing him.

Aria walked over to Ezra and kissed his cheek.

"Morning," he said sweetly and they both smiled at one another.

Toby and Ezra dished all the food out on the kitchens island and they all grabbed a full plate of food. They ate on the patio together and talked about all the things they wanted to do this week, how to fix the microwave Caleb broke and all the other fun activities they want to do this summer together. Even with A torturing them, they still wanted to push through and have a great summer and friendship together.

"Hey Han do you mind grabbing me some of the strawberry syrup from my backpack. I brought it with me for time like these." Caleb asked Hannah.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Hannah said with a mouth full of eggs. He gave her puppy dog eyes until she gave in and left the patio.

"Strawberry syrup Caleb? What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Okay okay and that was just a distraction for Hannah. So I kind of have some big news to tell you guys." Caleb said smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, opened it and show them the beautiful diamond ring inside of it.

"Oh my gosh you and Hannah are getting engaged???" Aria asked excitedly.

"Yeah hopefully. We've talked about it for a while now, and we both see that getting married young a.k.a. now ish would be best for our lifestyles. And I want your guy's help to ask her tonight." Caleb said.

"Wait what's going on?" Emily asked, her and Allison coming up onto the patio from the beach. They had got up early to go down and spend some time together.

"Halebs getting engaged tonight!" Spencer said.

"Oh wow that's great!! What's the plan Caleb?" asked Ally.

"Okay, so Hannah is super obsessed with the bachelor and the bachelorette, so I figured if you guys lined up on the beach all holding roses, she would walk in between you guys and you would hand her the roses, finally reaching me with the 'final Rose'."

"That's adorable" Toby said smiling at Caleb.

"I think we all agree we're all in" Ezra said. He grabbed Arias hand to hold it in his lap.

"Yeah" they all said agreeing.

"Great! Thanks guys, it'll happen after the game tonight. I just need to girls to distract her before it happens. Oh and don't spill ANYTHING" Caleb threatened as Hannah wakes back into the patio.

"Caleb there wasn't any strawberry syrup in your backpack." Hannah said throwing herself in the chair next to him.

"Oops sorry, must of forgot, its right here.". He said teasingly and pulled the syrup out of his pocket.

"Your so weird!" Hannah said and they all laughed.

After cleaning up breakfast, Hannah and Caleb went out for a snorkeling adventure together, one of Caleb's things leading up to their engagement. Toby and Spencer went down to the local music fest that was going on at the beach. Ally and Emily decided to stay in and watch some tv since they had already been at the beach today.

"So," Aria said lying on her bed watching Ezra pull on a shirt. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm, I think..." he said sitting on the bed next to her, he pulled her close and lifted up her chin, their lips almost touching. "This," he finally said, and he pressed his lips against hers. Aria laid down as they proceeded to kiss. Ezra playfully climbed on top of her and intensified the kiss. They broke apart when Arias phone dinged, signaling a text.

"Ughh" she said covering her hands with her face. Ezra laughed.

"Maybe we can continue later," he said winking. "You check that, and I'll go put my swimsuit on, and then we can head to the beach, okay?"

"Okay sounds good," Aria said as she kissed his cheek and then she grabbed her phone. The message was from A.

"If you wanna survive my games, stop he engagement. ;) -A"

Aria read it horrified. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Spencer.

"Hey, I got another A text" she said nervously whispering into her phone.

"Me too!! Was yours about stopping the engagement too?" she said

"Yes!! What are we gonna do? I'm sure Emily and Allison got the same thing." Spencer asked.

"Well I'm not ruining this for Caleb and Hannah. I'm not gonna give into A." Aria said firmly.

"I agree, we can't give into this. What's the worst that can happen?" Spencer asked sarcastically. "Actually, I don't wanna know.". she said reluctantly.

"Yeah me either. Enjoy the rest of your concerts Spence, we can talk at home.". Aria said, they said goodbye and hung up.

"Ready?" Ezra boomed walking out of the bathroom, causing Aria to jump. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed, "No your good, I don't know why I'm so jumpy lately." She grabbed her swim suit to go change into.

"Have you gotten any A texts lately?" Ezra asked. Aria wanted to tell me a truth about getting another A text, but she didn't want him to worry much, after all it was their vacation, at least one of them should be worry free.

"No" she said shrugging and going to the bathroom to change.

After changing the two headed to the beach for some alone time. They laid out a blanket and both laid on their stomachs next to one another. Ezra pulled out a book, and began to read to Aria. This was something so simple, that she loved. Ezra enjoyed it too, he loved when her eyes shimmered when he read to her. Soon Aria leaned her head on Ezra's shoulder as she closed her eyes listening to him. Eventually he fell asleep, and dropped the book in the sand. Aria laughed, picked up the book and dusted it off, outing it back in their beach bag.

She let him sleep for 30 minutes, but didn't want him to get burned so decided to wake him up. She caught glimps of a washed up sand bucket, and went to the cold ocean to fill it up. She filled it up with the cold water, ran over to Ezra and dumped it on him.

"What the?" Ezra yelled as Aria busted out laughing. He stood up and said "Aria Montgomery your gonna get it" with a goofy smile on his face. He chased her around the beach for a few seconds till her caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waste and started to walk towards the ocean.

"No no please" Aria said flailing and laughing, "it's so cold!" she screamed and then he dunked her in the ocean. She came up and dunked him underback. They both began to laugh and Aria swam to Ezra and straddled his waist with her legs. He held her and he two began to make out, in the middle of the ocean. Thankfully it was a private beach.

When it was almost time for the Sunday night football game to begin, so the two headed back to the house to change into some dry clothes. Aria changed into a white and blue tie-dyed dress. It had spaghetti straps and went to her mid thigh. Her hair had the natural beach waves they always had, except they were more bouncy tonight. Ezra put on a pastel blue polo to match Aria and some kaki shorts.

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen where Toby, Spencer, and Emily were cooking. Caleb and Hannah were cuddled up on the couch and Caleb was flipping through channels trying to find ESPN.

Ezra found a seat in the living room and Aria went to help Emily cut tomatoes and peppers for the salsa she was making.

"Hey so did you get the text A sent?" Aria whispered to Emily.

"Yes! So did Ally, we thought freaked out. What are we gonna do?". Emily asked scooping chopped up vegetables into a bowl.

"Me and Spencer agreed to not do anything, we can't ruin this for Hannah and Caleb they're out bestfriends." Aria said luring lemon juice into the bowl.

"Yeah that's what me and Ally said as well... But what's A gonna do to us? I mean this person managed to break you and Ezra up once, who knows what they could do.". Emily said and Aria glanced back at Ezra sitting in the living room laughing with Caleb. She sighed.

"Who knows. But we have to stay strong.". Aria said and then she went to the sink to wash off her hands.

"Mmm, looks good ladies." Spencer said admiring the salsa bowl Emily and Aria just finished. "Toby just finished grilling hotdogs and hamburgers outside, so we're all ready to eat!" she said laying out all the food on the table.

"Um girls, can I speak to you all for a minute outside?" Hannah said rushing into the room with Ally. They all quickly rushed out to the back patio. "I got another A text." she said frantic. All the girls looked at one another, eyes wide.

"What's it say?" asked Aria.

"Say noour you all go️. Kisses! -A"

"What that even suppose to mean? Say no to what?" Hannah asked looking at all them confused.

"Hannah, listen to me, do not listen to A." Spencer said grabbing Hannah's shoulders.

"But what does it even mea-" Hannah began.

"Just trust Spencer, don't do what A says." Aria said sternly.

"Okay okay, you all are acting weird." Hannah said. The girls let out a nervous laugh and then walked back inside.

The boys were already making plates of food. Aria came up to Ezra to make her plate of food.

"Everything okay?" he said concerned.

"Yeah" she said with a fake smile, then she glanced at Spencer, they locked eyes nervously and then got back to making a plate of food.

"Okay," Ezra said kissing her head. Then they all went into the living room to watch the game. Ezra, Aria, Caleb and Hannah sat on the long couch. Toby and Spencer sat on the floor together, and Ally and Emily sat in the separate sofa chairs. The game was full of action, and the boys team they liked was up by 7 by seven points by halftime. During the funny halftime commercials there was a crash in the kitchen.

"Oops a pan probably fell," Spencer said.

"I'll help clean up," Aria said standing up.

"Yeah me too," Emily and Ally said.

The four of the walked briskly to the kitchen with dirty plates from dinner. As they entered the kitchen they noticed the back patio door slam shut. They all looked at each other scared. They threw away the paper plates they had in hand fast and headed to counter where a the pot of salsa was spilt. Next to the mess, written in what looked like ketchup, was a message:

"Stop ruining my plans. Get the ring or I'll get you. -A"

"Oh my God." Ally said.

"This is getting ridiculous." Spencer said.

"Um I think it's a little more than ridiculous Spence, A, there breaking into our house now!" Aria said scared, putting a hand in her hair.

"What are we suppose to do," Emily said crossing her arms.

"Nothing! We're doing nothing! We agreed not to ruin this for our friends remember?" Spencer said pacing.

"Um thats before we realized that this A person, can break into our houses, and is threatening to bury us!" Ally said.

Suddenly Ezra Caleb and Hannah came into the kitchen.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Ezra looking at Aria.

"Nothing! Just uh-" Aria started.

"I just knocked over Emily's salsa and her and Aria threatened to squirt me ketchup but we all agreed not to do ANYTHING." she said sternly, obviously referring to their A situation, not actual salsa and ketchup wars.

"Okay what did you guys eat today? Your all acting weird." Hannah said going into the fridge, grabbing a soda and leaving.

Caleb stayed in the kitchen. "Okay so seeming you al already Hannah distracted, we should just do the proposal now?" he said.

"Okay, yeah, sure" the girls all said. Ezra and Aria exchanged glances. Spencer quickly smeared the ketchup A note and stuck her ketchup hand behind her back. The girls started to walk out.

"Hold it" said Ezra blocking the exit. "What's going on? Is this about A or B or whatever again?". he asked.

"No nothing's wrong Ezra" Spencer said.

"Everything's under control," Aria chimed in.

"You know we can help if your getting threats or anything." Ezra responded. Aria wanted badly to tell Ezra, she told him everything, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to be in danger as well.

"Thanks dad, but we're fine." Ally said sassy and they began to laugh. They all went into the living room to get Hannah and distract her as the boys set up the beach for Celebs proposal.

Soon they asked Hannah to grab a flashlight and meet them on the beach for a fun game of flashlight tag. The four girls (minus Hannah) quickly ran out and grabbed a rose from Ezra who was holding them. They all lined up on the beach as instructed by Caleb. Hannah finally came out and was super confused at first. She walked down the line receiving a rose from Emily first, then Ally, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, and then she got to Caleb.

"Hannah, I've loved you since I saw your cute pigtails in first grade. I love your smile your laugh, how much you care for others. I love how dedicated you are to your work. You make me the happiest mans alive and I want nothing more but to spend the rest of my life with you.". by this point Hannah and the rest of the girls were crying. Ezra pulled Aria close as she wiped away her tears. Caleb finally got down on one knee pulling out the velvet box. She opened it and...


	11. chapter 11: fireworks and steam

**I'm so good at cliffhangers- am I right? Haha. I love you guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx -Mady123**

He opened it and...

Hannah saw a beautiful diamond ring in the box.

"Hannah, will you marry me?" Caleb asked.

Hannah put her hands over her mouth.

"Yes!!" she said and then she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Then they all started clapping for he two. Caleb slid the ring on Hannah's finger and she admired its beauty. The girls and guys took turns hugging Hannah and Caleb. "Let's celebrate!" Hannah said raising her hand in the air. As she did, fireworks began to go off above the ocean. "Did you do this?" Hannah asked Caleb.

"I wish, but hey I'll take it!" he said happily kissing her.

The fireworks went off for a minute or so and all the couples stood hugging one another watching them. Finally the finale started, hundred of fireworks went of at one, and then they stopped signaling the fireworks show end. The group began clapping, but then another firework was shot up. It wasn't a normal one. It read:

"Congrats! -A" in bright red.

"Oh my God." Hannah said putting a hand over her mouth.

"How did?" Ally asked Emily. Spencer and Aria just looked frightened at one another.

"That's a weird one, maybe it's for another engaged couple," Caleb said laughing.

Ezra could sense something was up, "Aria was that-?" he began.

"Yes." she said, looking up at him scared.

"Why don't we all go inside and celebrate!" Toby said. And then they all went inside, except for Hannah, Spencer, and Aria who stayed behind.

"What was-" Hannah started.

"A threatened us and told us to stop your engagement or steal the ring." Spencer said quickly.

"Or-" Aria said.

"We get buried." Hannah said. "Oh my gosh, guys I should've said no! Then we wouldn't have had to worry about A!" she said frantic.

"Hannah no. You and Caleb deserve this! You two are in love and happy, A shouldn't manipulate that!" Aria said hugging Hannah.

"Plus, whatever happens, we're in this together." Spencer said wrapping an arm around each friend. Then they walked inside to celebrate together.

They came in and Aria, Spencer and Hannah went to their men. Hannah kissed Caleb passionately.

"I can't believe we're getting married!" Hannah said excited.

"Me either, I can't wait to spend the rest my life with you." Caleb said lovingly, looking into her eyes.

Ezra grabbed Arias hand and squeezed it. They all began to play music, dance, and talk. Ezra grabbed Aria and pulled her into the hallway their bedrooms were in.

"Aria what's going on with A?" Ezra said crossing his arms. Aria was leaned up against the wall.

"Ezra it's nothing I don't want you getting involved.". Aria said looking down.

"Aria Montgomery. I love you and care about your well being, you need to tell me what's going on so I can help and protect you." Ezra said firmly.

"Ezra, A is dangerous, he, she, it, whatever managed to break us up, and I don't know what else is coming at us. I don't want you involved because who knows what A will do if they find out you know too. I don't think your suppose to know about them in the first place." Aria said frustrated.

"Fine, Aria. If you won't tell me, I'm gonna have someone else.". he said storming off into the kitchen. Everyone had settled down by now and was sitting around the kitchen island talking. "Hey guys, so does anyone wanna tell me what death threats you've gotten lately? Cause Aria won't."

"Ezra!" Aria yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"What?" Caleb and Toby said.

"Who's threatening you?" Caleb asked Hannah.

"Yeah what's going on girls." Toby asked looking from girl to girl.

"Some strange person who calls themselves A is sending us threats." Emily said.

"Em!" Spencer said. "Is it even safe to-"

"You know what Spencer I don't care! We've all been friends since kindergarten, I think we can survive A threats together too." Emily said slamming her hands down on the counter, getting everyone's attention.

"First they sent Ezra a photo from a while ago to break up him and Aria." Ally said.

"And then they said if we didn't stop Hannah and Caleb's engagement," Spencer said.

"They'd burry us." Aria said, everyone's head whipping to look at her.

"What?" Ezra said shocked.

"And A said if I didn't say no, that "we all go" insert death emoji here." Hannah said stressed.

"Okay this is serious." Caleb said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Toby asked.

"Because we can't risk you guys getting hurt too!" Spencer yelled. "We're sorry guys."

"I understand now." Ezra said, looking at Aria, who gave a weak smile at him.

"So wait, the fireworks?" Caleb asked.

"Courtesy of A, a little sign to show they know we didn't do as he told." Spencer said sarcastically.

"He? Who even is this?" Caleb asked.

"He she it, we don't know! All we know A is gonna punish us for not doing what they said." Hannah yelled.

"Okay everyone calm down," Ezra said.

"None of you girls are leaving our sights for the next few days." Toby said pointing his finger at the girls. Spencer laughed.

"I won't mind," she said winking at Toby, and he kissed her cheek.

"But seriously, you guys need to be careful. But we're here to help and protect you." Ezra said, wrapping his arm around Aria. She always felt safe with Ezra.

"Why don't we all just go to bed, and re group in the morning, K?" Caleb said.

"Okay" they all agreed. They said their final congratulations to Hannah and Caleb, and then they each headed to their rooms.

Aria walked into her room and started to find some pajamas to change into, but the she felt Ezra come up behind her and her pulled her hair back. He began to kiss up and down her neck. "Ezra," Aria said giggling.

"Aria...?" Ezra said in between kisses.

"You know," she said turning around to face him. "I should be mad at you right now." She said crossing her arms playfully.

"I know, but you aren't. Cause you know I love you and want to protect you." Ezra said stoking her arms.

"Yeah yeah." she said and then smashed her lips against his. She grabbed the back of Ezra's neck and pulled them closer. Ezra had his hands around her waist also pulling them closer.

Aria began pushing Ezra backwards towards their bed while still kissing him. He finally reached the bed and sat down, and she climbed on top of him straddling him. She began to up button the top buttons of his polo shirt and then Ezra broke the kiss.

"Aria I don't know-"

"Ezra, chill, you know I don't want that till we're married." she said laughing.

"Bummer." he said. Aria hit his arm. "I'm kidding! I agree with your decision to wait." he said, then he took his shirt of and threw it to the ground.

He scooted back so he was fully lying on the bed and Aria climbed on top of him, and their lips never disconnected. Ezra suddenly flipped Aria over and they laughed, but began kissing again. This sequence went on for another 15-20 minutes till they were both out of breath from kissing.

They were both lying next to each other breathing heavily.

"You're hot." Ezra said playfully. Aria sat up and looked at him.

"You're right, and sweaty, I'm going to shower." she said laughing and getting up.

"No I meant the other way-" Ezra said sitting up as well.

"I know I know, haha. I'm going to shower," she said walking into the bathroom.

"Can I come?" Ezra said smirking.

"Ezra..."

"Aria...?"

And then Ezra walked into the bathroom, and shut the door.


	12. chapter 12: kiss and tell

"Good morning beautiful.". Ezra said as Aria fluttered her eyes open.

"Hi" she innocently said and smiled. He kissed her slowly and then brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Last night was-"

"Hot-"

"Steamy-" she said and they both began laughing.

"Remember when we were kids and we took a bath together in our swim suits?" Ezra said sitting up.

"We thought we were so cool." Aria laughed. "But they we dumped in too much bubbles bath it over flowed."

"And it got my copy of Rasin in the Sun SOAKED!" Ezra exclaimed. Aria laughed.

"Thankfully we finished it before the bubble explosion. And I do believe I replaced your copy a few years later.". she said winking and then sitting up.

"You did Alaiyo, and I believe it ended like this?" Ezra said as he passionately kissed Aria.

flashback (Aria is 15, Ezra is 17 going on 18)*

Aria was sitting at the brew waiting for Ezra to arrive. She had an early birthday surprise for him and she couldn't wait to give it to him. It was a signed copy of Raisin in the Sun. It costed a fortune (well for a sixteen year old), but it was worth it for Ezra. Found herself gushing over him, but he had recently been getting close to some girl named Jackie, but yet so she could continue to gush.

Aria finally saw Ezra approach outside of the brew, and she stood up to wave him over to her.

"Hey!" Ezra said as the tow hugged. He took a seat across the round table from her. "So what's the top secret meeting for?" he asked intently.

"Well, your birthdays in a few days, and I wanted to give you an early present.". Aria said sliding the brown paper wrapped book across the table to him.

"Aria you didn't have to get me anything." he said thoughtfully.

"Ezra Micheal Fitz you tell me that every year, and I always say the same thing: you're my best friend yes I do.". they laughed as he began to unwrap the present. His face was beaming when he saw it.

"Wow a non bubble soaked copy of one of my favorite books!" they laughed. "Thank you Aria, so much." he said placing his hand over hers on the table.

"Open it!" she said eagerly. He opened the book revealing the authors signature.

"Lorraine Hansberry's signature?! Oh my gosh wow! Aria!" he said smiling wide. "This must have cost so much," Ezra said.

"It was nothing, just a few weekends cleaning Mrs. Locks house and walking her giant dogs." she said giggling. He laughed as well.

"How did you find one signed?" he asked curious.

"It took so much online digging to finally find someone, I have to take a train to Pennsylvania to meet the old lady who was selling it, and listen to all her boring cat stories! So you better enjoy it Fitz.". she smirked.

"I definitely will, thank you so much Aria." he said looking around. "Come on," he said standing up and reaching his hand out to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked taking his hand.

"My turn for the surprise." he winked and they ran out the door. Aria loved these crazy teenage dream moments, even though she knew that Ezra and her might never be nothing more than best friends, she could always fantasize it in these moments.

They ran all the way down past the apartment buildings and park, to a alley way with a long stair case to an abandoned factory. They climbed to the top of the stairs and sat down.

"Wow," Aria said taking in the view. You could see the tops of buildings, and thousands of stars.

"I know right, I found it that night after we played truth or dare," he said chuckling. Aria whipped her head to look at him embarrassed.

"Which time?" she asked playfully.

"The one where it ended like," he said scooting closer to her and cupping her cheek with his hand. "this." and he kissed her softly. It was a short kiss, but boy did they both enjoy it.

"Oh, that time," Aria teased, and then leaned her head on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra loved Aria. He couldn't contain himself. He wanted to kiss her forever, talk to her all the time, laugh with her and see her adorable smile, she was everything he ever wanted. But she was 16. He didn't want to hold her back.

'Why is he holding back?' Aria thought in that moment. God. She constantly craved Ezra. His smile, his charm, his lips, his super cute curly hair. Why couldn't they just make it official? 'College' she said, breaking her chain of 'Ezria' thought.

"Please don't leave for college." Aria said looking up sadly at him.

"Oh Aria," he said playing with her hair. "We've still got a whole other quarter left of school. I'm not leaving for a while." he said comforting her.

"But you're-"

"No buts Aria, you'll always be my Aria... my uh best friend Aria. Who I can always count on and love. I'm not gonna forget you, I'll be visiting all the time." Ezra said hugging her.

"Okay," Aria said, but she really wanted to say: "I love you"

end of flashback*

Aria and Ezra both broke apart from the kiss.

"God I'm so in love with you." Ezra said.

"Ditto," Aria said with a big grin on her face. "We should probably get up and get breakfast, and make sure the others are still alive.". she joked. But then froze, with a concerned look on her face. She quickly got up and dashed to the kitchen, where everyone was accounted for making or eating, breakfast. "Good everyone's still alive!" Aria said laughing, everyone turning to look at her.

"Ha! That's what I said too!" Emily said hugging Aria. Ezra soon approached behind her.

"You okay now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she said turning around and placing a kiss on his cheek. The girls decided to eat on the patio whereas the boys wanted to stay inside and finish the game from last night that they had recorded. They all sat taking in the breeze and beautiful view of the beach, while eating their bowls of cereal.

"So Han," Ally said smirking. "Anything, happen last night? If you know what I mean?" she said deviously and winking. The girls laughed lightly.

"Maybe," Hannah said blushing.

"Omg!!! Han! Did you lose your-" Emily started.

"Yes okay!! We don't have to scream it to the world." Hannah said annoyed. But then she smiled.

"Omg!" all the girls said to Hannah. And they all busted out laughing.

"Anyone else wanna confess anything?" Ally asked; looking and Spencer and Aria.

"NO!" they both yelled. And they all began laughing again. They then began to talk about wedding plans for Hannah, which went on for an hour or so before the boys came out on the patio to join them.

"So," Caleb said. "Any more fun A texts?"

"Nope. Not so -" Emily began, until all their phones dinged.

"Wow, perfect timing!" Spencer said sarcastically.

"You kissed and told" Aria read.

"Words can't see" Spencer read.

"But I do." Hannah read.

"Tonight's the night I kill you." all the girls read aloud.


	13. chapter 13: watch out

"This can't be happening?" Aria said slamming her phone down. Ezra picked it back up to re read the message.

"Oh it's happening," Spencer said nervously.

"Well what are we gonna do? We can't just sit here like targets!" Ally exclaimed standing up.

"Calm down Ally well think of something." Emily said.

"I can try to hack into the local cell tower to see if I can get a signal from where the phone is that's sending these," Caleb said standing up. "Your coming with me," he said pointing to Hannah.

"Why I'm not a computer geek.". Hannah said standing up.

"Um because I want my fiancé alive, thank you very much." Caleb said grabbing Hannah's arm and dragging her inside.

"Calebs right," said Toby. "None of you can leave me or Ezra's sight. Got it?" Toby said sternly.

"Yeah okay." Spencer said tense.

"Okay," Ally and Emily agreed.

"Sure, but how's that suppose to help when A pretty much sees all knows all?" Aria asked nervously.

"Well at least it's something," Ezra said putting an arm around Aria. "Until Caleb taps the phone-"

"I got it!" Caleb yelled running onto the patio, Hannah following him. "The signal, we can track the phone down. Ezra, Toby, let's go."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Toby said.

"We can't leave them alone," added Ezra.

"Okay, me Hannah and Caleb go," Spencer said walking towards Hannah and Caleb.

"No Spencer-" Tony began.

"I'll have two girls to watch and help, and you'll have three to watch, it works out Toby." Caleb said.

"Alright but be careful," he said kissing Spencer. And with that the three rushed out the front door, ready to track down A.

They five remaining friends went inside, and locked all the doors and windows. Even if the text said that A was count for them at night, they took every precaution. An hour passed before Hannah Caleb and Spencer returned.

"So what happened?" Ally said opening the door for them as they rushed in.

"We got to this house," Hannah began.

"And inside-" Spencer said sitting down in horror.

"Was this." Caleb said pulling out his phone to show them a picture of the inside of the house. It was a shrine of each girl. Spencer and Hannah on one wall, Emily and Ally on another, but the biggest wall had Arias shrine. It had pictures, newspapers, and anything else the girls were in on the wall. "Whoever this is, has been watching them for about 2 years."

"Why is mine the biggest?" Aria asked nervously.

"Probably because A hates you the most" Hannah said trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

"Okay were running out of time," Aria said standing up beginning to pace.

"Aria chill, I'll protect you." Ezra said stroking her arms.

"A seems pretty determined Ezra. I don't think there's any stopping-" Spencer began.

"Spence!!" Ally yelled. "Not helping."

"Okay, so who would, and no offense to you Aria, but who would have it out for Aria, because she seems like the top of A's list." Caleb stated.

"Um," Ezra said. "Maybe Wesley? He's always wanted to be with Aria."

"No, Wesley's in love with Aria that's completely-" Emily began but Ally kicked her foot. Ezra rolled his eyes as Aria but her lip. "I mean, Wesley cares for Aria, there's no way he'd do this to us, he's been our friend." Emily finished.

"Well okay that's a start to a list, we can't be certain about anyone," Toby said.

"Jackie." Aria bursted out. Everyone turned to look at her shocked.

"Jackie Daniels?" Hannah questioned.

"That girl is a -" Spencer began.

"Person, who," Emily said cutting off Spencer before she tore Jackie to pieces. None of the girls liked Jackie. She picked on all of them at one point, and most importantly stole Ezra from Aria at another point.

"Is anything but caring and sweet" Ally said reluctantly.

"I don't think Jackie would-" Ezra began.

"I do." Aria said. "She's got every reason to hate me."

"Not really every reason, she just hates that she messed up and you didnt." Emily said sweetly looking at Ezra and Aria.

"Well it's not Jackie." Ezra said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Aria snapped back.

"Okay okay you two, let's move on for now." Spencer said.

"Mona?" Ally said.

"Huh? Mona? We love her! She's always been sweet to us." Emily said.

"Yeah I don't know why I said that, she just seemed like the A type" Ally said. (authors note: HA!)

"Well we've got two suspects." Toby said. "We can try to track them both down, Ezra you call them."

"Why me?" Ezra said. The group just stared at him. "Okay okay yeah I get it fine." he said as Aria rolled her eyes.

The sun began to set out side and the girls wished they could watch it excitingly. But tonight it only meant the worst: A was coming for them.

After about 30 minutes Ezra re entered the room and everyone turned to look at him.

"So?" Toby asked.

"We've been waiting forever! Spill the beans Ezra." Hannah lectured.

"Wesley is in Japan right now on a business meeting," Ezra began.

"Nice story, nobody's buying that Wesley." Ally said.

"I think he's telling the truth, he seemed really concerned about you girls..." Ezra said tensely, looking up at Aria specifically.

"And Jackie?" Spencer asked.

"She didn't answer the first few calls, so I texted her..." Ezra said.

"She's not A my butt," Aria whispered. Hannah heard her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked sitting next to them.

"Nothing," they both said, looking at Ezra.

"Ugh," Aria said leaning her head back. "Why are we laughing? I should be panicking. It's dark which means dark which means-"

"Yes Aria we get it we're gonna die!" Hannah said tossing her head back as well.

"Hey hey, Han we're not gonna let anything happen to you." Caleb said coming over to her and hugging her. Aria looked at Ezra to see if he would do the same, but he didn't.

"I'm going to bed." Aria said getting up.

"What?" Emily said.

"Well what else are we gonna do?" Aria asked frustrated. Everyone went silent. "Exactly." she said turning around.

"Wait," Hannah said getting up. All the girls gathered by Aria. "No matter what happens to us, I love you guys." she said, they all linked hands in their circle.

"I love you guys so much," Aria said, tears beginning to form.

"I love you all, but this isn't the end, I promise you." Spencer said also tearing up.

"Stay safe, love you guys" Emily said.

"Love you all" Ally said. And they all hugged for a minute, then broke off to go to their bed rooms.

Aria went into her room, slammed the door, locked it, slid down it and began to cry. She was terrified. What was A going to do? Nothing? Hurt her? The possibilities were endless. And the one person she needed most, was distant because his long love could be doing this to her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Aria?" Ezra said softly.

Aria let out another cry.

"Aria please open up." he pleaded. She stood up, unlocked the door and went and sat on her side of the bed. She cross crossed her legs and put her head in her hands. Ezra slowly opened the door, shut and locked it and came to sit next to her. "Aria it's going to be okay."

"And if it's not?" Aria asked looking up at him.

"Aria Montgomery, I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Ezra said stroking her cheek.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you more." Ezra replied, as he kissed her tenderly. They both got into their pajamas and attempted to fall asleep.

Aria tossed and turned because she was so terrified of what could happen, and Ezra laid awake watching Aria, making sure nothing happened to her. At one point, they both smelt something weird, but thought nothing of it. And they eventually both fell into a deep sleep.


	14. chapter 14: it's over

Ezra woke up to a pounding on the bedrooms door. He quickly jumped out of bed, flicked the light on and opened the door, which was no longer locked.

"Where's Aria?" Caleb said bursting into the room. "Oh my God she's gone too!" he screamed.

Ezra looked back at the bed, noticing Aria wasn't there. He panicked. He quickly checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He raced into the kitchen where Caleb and Toby were, also freaking out like him.

"Gosh dang it there gone!" Toby yelled hitting the counter.

"Have you called them?" Ezra said.

"Yes, a million times." Toby said.

"How did I fall asleep? I tried so hard to stay up and watch Hannah." Caleb said hurt.

"I tried to stay awake too, how did we all manage to fall asleep? Ezra asked.

"Gas," Toby said quietly. "A gased us!

"What?" Caleb and Ezra said.

"You know the loopy gas the dentist gives you before they chop out your teeth? I smelt it last night before I remember falling asleep." Toby said.

"I smelt it too!" Ezra said.

"Okay but that doesn't help us find the girls." Caleb said nervously.

"You can't track them at all?" Ezra asked Caleb. Suddenly, Ezra's phone rang. "It's Aria!" he quickly answered. "Hello?? Aria?? Where are you are you okay?" He quickly blurted out. They boys eagerly awaited an answer. Suddenly they heard all the girls scream. "Aria?" Ezra yelled.

"Spencer? Hello?" Toby yelled.

"Please don't hurt us," they heard Hannah yell.

"Hannah please where are you?" Caleb yelled, tears filling his eyes.

"We will do anything," Emily said.

"What did we do to you that was so horrible you'd want to kill us?" Allsion asked crying.

"What did YOU DO?" a voice yelled. It was obviously female. "Allison, you have all the looks, all the boys, a rich family, and I NEVER had any of that!! It isn't fair!!" the girl screamed. "And Spencer, so hardworking, but you ALWAYS got the big houses and good grades just handed to YOU!"

"Jackie please!" Spencer screamed in terror.

"Jackie?" Caleb Ezra and Toby said.

"And little Emily, your beautiful! You have the perfect group of friends who love you and accept you for who you are. I NEVER HAD THAT. I always had to do everything to get my way to the top, and when I did? Someone would knock me down."

"Please dont-" Emily began.

"Shut it, or it's gonna happen faster." Jackie said.

"And little Aria. You stole EVERYTHING from me!!!" Jackie yelled. "Ezra was everything I ever wanted. But all he would talk about was you. Aria this Aria that. I was SICK of it!! He'd always say how much fun you all would have together, and how great and amazing his friends were. He never talked about me that way. AND ITS NOT FAIR HOW YOU ALL ARE PERFECT AND HAVE EVERYTHING." Jackie screamed. "And now you'll pay."

"WAIT NO PLEASE!" all the girls screamed.

Ezra Toby and Caleb looked at each other in panic.

"Where are we?" Aria asked dumbly.

"Are you seriously asking me that Aria? Not like you'll love to tell though. We're in the basement of the community south beach clubhouse." Jackie then began to laugh.

"Let's go!" Toby exclaimed and the three boys ran out the door and got in the car, still on the phone with Aria.

"Somebody please help us!" Hannah yelled.

"There's no use Hannah. Nobody knows where you are, unfortunately your little boyfriends won't be able to save you all now." Jackie said. Aria began to cry. "Oh little Aria, don't cry! It will only hurt- well a lot."

"Don't touch her!" Ezra yelled.

"I don't think she can here you" Caleb said speeding up.

"Now I'm going to-" Jackie began, but then the phone call ended.

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"I don't know! Just hurry Caleb!" Ezra yelled. They got to the clubhouse in 10 minutes. Hopefully they weren't too late.

They boys rushed into the clubhouse and went to find/open the basement door, it was locked, but Toby managed to bust it open. Some of the girls screamed at the loud boom. The boys ran down the stairs and saw a horrific sight. Emily, Ally, and Hannah were sitting in the corner tied up. Spencer was past out in what looked like a shocking chair, and Aria was lying on the floor, looking lifeless.

"Aria!" Ezra said rushing to her on the ground. "Aria please, please wake up!!" he yelled, tears beginning to form.

Toby had rushed to Spencer as well, but after a few shakes she woke up. Caleb finished un-tying the rest of the girls. Hannah began to ball as she hugged Caleb tight.

"Call 911!" Toby said as he also rushed to Aria to see if she was okay. Caleb quickly did, and then went to see if he could find Jackie. The escape door in the back of the basement was open; meaning she must have escaped.

20 minutes later an ambulance arrived. Caleb, and Hannah explained all that's happened the past few days, as Aria and Ezra left in an ambulance.

All the girls, Toby, and Caleb went back to the beach house so they could pack their things, and pack Ezra and Arias things for them, and bring them to the hospital. They all badly wanted to go home after what they just went through.

In the hospital, Aria went in for examination, and Ezra was crushed when he couldn't stay with her the whole time.

Ezra was pacing in the waiting room for 30 minutes when the nurse approached him.

"Are you here for um- Montgomery, Aria?" she asked.

"Yes yes," he said quickly.

"So Arias going to be fine. She seemed to suffer major electric shocks, but she will make a full recovery. She just lost conscience for a while. We're giving her some fluids, and are monitoring her for the rest of the day. She should be waking up soon if you'd like to-"

"Yes please yes I need to see her," Ezra said.

"Okay follow me," she said leading him down the hallway. Aria was in room 157-C.

"Thank you," Ezra said to her as he walked into Arias room. She was sound asleep in the hospital bed. The nurse left and closed the door to give them privacy. Ezra sat down in the chair next to Arias bed, grabbed her hand and began to cry.

"Oh Aria, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Jackie, I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I love you so so much and I never wanna lose you. Your my happiness, I need you to be me." he said still crying. His head was down looking at he floor. He couldn't see Aria flutter her eyes open and smile at the sight of him.

"I've never seen you cry before," Aria said. Ezra quickly jerked his head up to see his Aria smiling at him.

"Oh my gosh Aria," he said standing up hugging her in her bed. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Yeah, me too" she said weakly smiling. "I knew you'd find us."

"If it weren't for your phone call I wouldn't have." Ezra said sadly.

"Good thing I fell asleep with it on me." Aria said laughing slightly.

"What did she do to you Aria?" Ezra asked squeezing her hands. Aria looked down and bit her lip. "You don't have to talk about-"

"She told us we had everything she wanted and it wasn't fair. She gave us each long lectures about our lives and then put us in this chair and-" tears began fall from her eyes. "Well you probably know." she said wiping her tears.

Ezra leaned in and softly kissed Arias lips. He was extremely gentle with her. They broke apart and smiled lightly at one another.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Aria said. Then there was a knock at her door and the girls burst in running to Aria. Ezra quickly went to the opposite side of the bed so the girls could greet her.

"Aria are you okay?"

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"I'm so glad your alright."

"Hey hey I'm fine" Aria said laughing. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, they all nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to the guys outside and give you girls some alone time," Ezra said slipping out of the room.

"Guys," Aria said beginning to cry again. "This is all my fault, if it weren't for me you guys never would've had to go through that.". Aria said crying.

"Aria don't you dare say that." Spencer said grabbing Arias hand.

"None of this was your fault!" Ally said.

"It was Jackie and her jealousy." Emily said.

"But you heard her if I haven't taken Ezra away from-"

"No, Aria, no. Do not blame this on yourself. We love you and are never going to blame you for this." Hannah said sweetly.

"Thanks guys." she said wiping her eyes.

"Well we packed up and brought your stuff here, cause we figured you'd want to go home with Ezra afterwards" Emily said.

"We all need to go home," Ally said.

"Thanks guys, I love you all." Aria said. Then the nurse came in and had Aria sign her hospital release papers.

The girls all left and soon after Aria and Ezra did too. Ezra drive the two hours home, hold Arias hand the whole way. Even when she was still sleeping.

"Hey Aria honey, we're home," Ezra whispered.

"Huh?" Aria said waking up. She saw they were at Ezra's apartment. "We're at your home not mine," she said laughing and rubbing her eyes.

"Well what's mine is yours right? I thought you could stay with me tonight since it's late." he said stroking her cheek.

"Okay" she said smiling sleepy and getting out of the car. Ezra grabbed their things out of his trunk and they headed up stairs together. As soon as they got in Aria flopped down on the bed. Ezra changed out of his jeans first then got in bed next to her. They both got under the covers and laid there admiring one another.

"We've been through so much this past week," Ezra said.

"Yeah, it's been rough" Aria said. "Except for that one time in the shower and-"

"Okay okay okay," Ezra said and they both laughed.

"We've survived 13 years of being friends, a relationships just a little harder, but I have hope in us." Aria said smiling.

"Me too, I love you so much Aria," Ezra said before kissing her.

"I love you more." she said, and they both fell fast asleep.


	15. chapter 15: a good year

Summer was over sadly. But it was amazing. After the craziness of the whole A incident, things calmed down. The group of friends had bond fires, cookouts, and of course more truth or dare games. It was a blast. And of course; Aria and Ezra spent a ton of time together. They had a blissful summer together. Sleepovers, movies, kissing in the rain, and reading books in the tree house. It was perfect.

Aria had just finished moving into her dorm at Hollis. Thankfully, her and Spencer were rooming together this year. Ezra still was in his apartment, which was a five minute walk to Arias dorm which made the two very happy. They were excited to finally be on the same campus together again.

Today was orientation day. Aka, pick up your schedule, books, and then sleep a ton and get ready for your first day tomorrow.

"Aria are you coming?" Spencer said grabbing her purse to leave for orientation.

"Yes yes I'm coming," she replied walking to the door. Aria had on a yellow long sleeved dress, that was lace and ruffly. Very vintage chic.

The two waltzed out he door together to go to the library to pick up their things. They met up with Hannah and Emily along the way. (Allison was taking a break year for college in order to go traveling with her grandparents). They walked up to the super long line, which was out the door of the library to wait to get their things.

A few minutes past and the line moved slightly, but they all continued to talk about school, classes, and Hannah's favorite: parties. Until Caleb, Toby and Ezra walked up.

"Oh ladies! Thanks for holding us a spot in line!" Caleb said witty.

"Yeah thanks loves," Ezra said walking up and putting an arm around Aria.

"Um sorry boys but the line starts back there." Spencer said pointing to the end of the line.

"Oh please let us cut," Toby said leaning into her.

"Maybe we'll let you stay, if you take us out tonight?" Aria suggested smirking.

"Oh yes!! Let the partying begin!" Hannah said raising her hands. They all laughed.

"Okay okay deal," Ezra said.

"Yay!" all the girls said. And they continued to wait in line.

After an hour of waiting they all finally got their books and schedules. Hannah and Caleb decided to go explore campus together, Spencer and Toby went into the library again to look around, and Emily went back to to her dorm to sleep until tonight.

Ezra and Aria wanted to go explore the campus as well, but together alone. They found a secluded area on campus and sat on the bench together, plopping their books down next to them.

"Sooo what classes do you have?" Aria asked curiously, scooting right next to Ezra.

"Well the past three years I've been wanting to take American Literature, but they haven't had a class open until now! So I finally have that on Monday Wednesday's.". Ezra said excited.

"Omg seriously? I have that same class!" Aria exclaimed.

"Really? Wow that's great! Now we have even more time together!" he said smirking and kissing her cheek.

"What else do you have?" Aria asked.

"Novelists 101, and Business Management. What else do you have?"

"Pre Calculus, and Chemistry. Ugh! RIP my sleep schedule!" Aria said over dramatically.

"Well I took those as well my freshmen year. I'll help you, the best I can..." he said laughing.

"Mmmm Ezra I love you, but you and math don't mix" she laughed.

"Hey!" he said nudging her playfully.

"Admit it you suck at math!" she said giggling.

"Okay okay, I suck at math! Happy now?" he said laughing and smiling.

"Very." she said kissing him tenderly. They broke apart, grabbed their books, and held hands walking to Arias dorm. She dropped of her books real fast and then they walked to Ezra's apartment.

Ezra went to the kitchen to grab them a snack and Aria flopped down to lay on the couch.

Ezra set two bowls of ice cream on the table, lifted Arias legs up so he could sit and then laid her legs back down on his lap. Then he handed her the ice cream.

"Yum!" she said excited.

"So are you excited for school." Ezra asked.

"Um," Aria said swallowing her ice cream. "Kind of. I don't feel as excited as I should be." she shrugged.

"Hey it'll be fun! Probably challenging as it's your first year, but at least we have a class together! I help you though it Aria," Ezra said kindly. Aria sat up and the two began to passionately kiss. Things got super heated, then Ezra's phone rang. The two broke apart and Aria stuck out her bottom lip pouting.

"It's just Toby, one sec." Ezra answered the phone and stepped outside to talk to him. A few minutes later Ezra came in and swiftly walked back to Aria, grabbed her cheeks and began their passionate kissing session.

This was gonna be a really good year.


	16. chapter 16: anniversary

1 year later

College went really well for Aria. She was acing all her classes, with her highest A being in American Literature. Probably because of all the 'study' sessions she had with Ezra. (But who were we kidding, those study sessions were a great time for Aria and Ezra to escape reality and have fun together).

They went to parties, made new friends, while of course keeping her best friends close.

Currently, it was April 15th, a day away from Aria and Ezra's one year anniversary. Also; it was finals week. Aria was taking her final final today, whereas Ezra unfortunately had them today and tomorrow. This past week they both were super busy with studying and taking tests, they only talked in the morning on the phone, during American literature, and when Ezra walked Aria back to her dorm. Kind of like a routine. They didn't mind though, it was just for a week. Aria was hoping Ezra would surprise her with something tomorrow, their anniversary, but if not she's sure they'd do something romantic together.

It was 2:25, and Aria still hadn't heard from Ezra. She was about to go into her last final: Chemistry. She decided to try calling him for the third time today. The other two times he didn't answer, but she thought he was just very busy finishing studying for his Business 101 final. He didn't pick up once again, so she decided to leave a message.

"Hey Ezra. Um happy one year!! I hope your okay, I'm sure your just busy you know with finals. Speaking of which I'm about to go take my last one, so wish me luck. Haha. Um anyways, I was hoping we could do something tonight? I could meet you at your apartment or you could pick me up or- well just call me back. Love you." and then she hung up and rushed into class.

Two hours later, she finished her Chem final. She felt pretty confident with it. She checked her phone for a message from Ezra, but there was nothing. She decided to walk by the business class rooms to see if his class and final was over yet. She saw Toby coming out of a nearby classroom, and she knew that was his class because she knew him and Toby had business 101 together.

"Hey Toby!" Aria said running to catch up with him. Her purse hitting against her.

"Hey Ar!" he said pulling her into a side hug. "How'd your last final go?"

"It went really good! Pretty sure I got an A, well hopefully I did." they laughed. "Have you seen Ezra?"

"Uh yeah he was in class an hour ago but finished early so he got to leave early." Toby said. "Isn't today you guys' one year?" he asked.

"Uh- yeah! I just um haven't heard from him all last night or all day today." she said biting her lip.

"If he forgets I will kill that man!" he said and they both began to laugh.

"Hopefully he hasn't..." she said nervously.

"But seriously, knowing Ezra he probably just got caught up studying. I'm sure he knows it's today and will remember." Toby said sweetly.

"Thanks Toby. I gotta run, but I'll let you guys know tomorrow at the lake party Spence is throwing?"

"I'll be there! Good luck! Call me if you need me!" he said, and Aria took of running to Ezra's apartment.

When she got there, she was out of breath. I mean she had to run a block to the apartment and then up three flights of stairs. She knocked five times on his door (there little secret code to know it was each other). He didn't answer, so she tried again. He still didn't answer so she figured he wasn't home. She turned sadly and walked down the stairs and out of the building. She went to the park next store and sat on a bench. She picked up her phone to call him again. He still didn't answer so she decided to leave another message:

"Hey Ezra, it's me again. I'm probably sounding and acting like one of those obnoxious girlfriends who calls her boyfriend every hour. But I mean, today's kind of special and I haven't heard from you all day. Just um send me a text or something and let me know your okay, okay? I love you, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Aria sighed, got up and then walked back to her dorm. Hannah wasn't home yet, so Aria had the whole place to herself. She stripped out of her jeans and black t shirt, and hopped in the shower. Afterwards, she put on a bright red dress. It was halter at the top, and had satin ruffles on the bottom, with pockets which Aria loved so she didn't have to carry a purse. she figured if her and Ezra weren't going to go out, she could go out with Hannah, Spencer, or Emily to cheer her up.

She called Spencer up:

"Hey Spence!" she said.

"Hey Aria what's up?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing really, did you want to go out and do something tonight?"

"I wish! Sorry but i'm swamped in studying for my Calculus final tomorrow." she said. "Rain check for next Friday?" she asked.

"Uh yeah sure! Good luck with the studying." and the call ended.

Next she called Hannah:

"Hey Han what are you doing right now?"

"Just shopping with Caleb," she said.

"Aria SOS!" Caleb yelled.

"Give me the phone Caleb! Sorry, why what's up?" she asked.

"Uh I was just bored and wanted to go out and do something with someone." Aria said sadly.

"Wait isn't today you and Ezra's one year?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Ar you've been talking about this non stop for the past week! Why aren't you guys doing anything?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked since last night, I tried calling him but he won't answer and I left a ton of messages. I'm guessing he's just busy with studying for his last final tomorrow or something else more important." Aria said.

"Aria, there's nothing more important than your anniversary! That boy better take you out, or I'm gonna take him out!" Hannah lectured, and they both laughed.

"Well enjoy shopping, I'll find something to do." Aria said.

"Sorry girl, ttyl!" and then she ended the call.

"Ugh!" Aria exclaimed.

Finally she called Emily:

"Em, pleasseeeee tell me your not busy tonight!" Aria said as soon as she answered.

"I've actually got a swim practice with Kelsey. Why what's up?" Emily asked.

"Uh -Nothing just wondering. I'll uh talk to you tomorrow at the lake." Then Aria briefly hung up.

Oh how she wished she was with Ezra right now. She decided to go to the brew to grab a coffee. She shut the door and began to lock it when she saw a note on her door. It said "Treehouse -E".

"Finally!!" Aria exclaimed, and she ran to her car to drive to the treehouse. She was so excited to see Ezra, even if he had completely ignored her all day.

It took her around ten minutes to get to the woods where the tree house was. She took out her phone to use as a flashlight, but she notice there was a two strands of lights tied around trees to light a path to the treehouse. She put her phone and things back in her car, locked it, and then began to follow the lights.

She finally reached the treehouse and looked around for Ezra. She went to look around the tree before actually looking inside the house. When she came back around the tree into the light, she saw Ezra leaning against on of the trees, with a rose in his hand.

"Happy one year Aria." he said sweetly, and her heart melted. She ran up to him, jumped into his arms, and kissed him deeply. "Somebody missed me!" he said after they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Well when your boyfriend doesn't call you all day and leaves you alone on your anniversary, yeah you start to miss him..." she said sassy, but sarcastically. They were still in each other's arms.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry I left you hanging. I meant to call, but I got so caught up in rushing to finish my final, studying really fast for my one tomorrow, so I can spend time with you tonight, and well you know; setting of this" he said looking around. She suddenly kissed him again.

"It's okay, I understand." she said smiling up at him.

"Good, I'm glad your not gonna kill me like Hannah said she would when she texted me a few minutes ago.". they both laughed. "Follow me," he said grabbing Arias hand and leading her up into the treehouse.

The treehouse was also brought up with 1 million Christmas lights, and there was also a romantic candlelit picnic on the floor of the treehouse.

"Ezra, youre too much sometimes!" Aria said sarcastically.

"It's you; I can't not go above and beyond." he said wrapping his hands around her waist. They kissed shortly, then sat down to eat the snacks Ezra had set up.

After an hour or so of enjoying each other's company, the two love birds headed back to Ezra's place to sleep.

They arrived at home, watched a movie, then decided to head to bed.

"Can I borrow one?" Aria sheepishly asked when Ezra was getting a T-shirt to change into.

"Yeah of course," he said winking and tossing her an old yellow t-shirt. She when into the bathroom to change into it. The shirt fit her like a short dress would.

She came out of the bathroom and put her dress and shoes on Ezra's dresser.

"Wow, I have a really hot girlfriend." Ezra said, sneaking up on her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and looked at her through the mirror in front of them. She smiled up at him, then turned around and kissed him. "Oh I forgot," he said breaking apart. He reached into his boxer pockets and pulled out a ring.

"Ezra?" Aria said nervously. She loved Ezra with all of her heart, and she knew she wanted to marry him. But not right now! The day she graduated college, she was willing to get engaged, but not now!

"Don't worry I'm not asking you to marry me, believe me I'll be sweating a lot more than I am right now that day.". Ezra said laughing. Aria smiled at the fact that he said he 'would be' aka he's planning on doing it one day.

"Aria, you are absolutely everything to me. I love everything about you; your love for books, your kindness, your beauty, and your beautiful loving heart, that finds a way to love me more every day. You never fail to make me smile, and you always show me how much you love me everyday which means the absolute world to me. You're my happiness Aria. And I don't know what I would do without you." he said tenderly. Aria began to smile widely as her eyes got watery. "And this may seem old-fashioned, but Aria Marie Montgomery, will you go steady with me?" he asked holding out the ring. It was a silver band that had hearts going all around it. It was gorgeous.

"Of course I will Ezra Micheal Fitz." she said and then she smashed her lips against his.

"You're absolutely perfect, did you know that?" Ezra asked smiling.

"I'm not, but you've told me once or twice." she said giggling.

flashback to when Aria was 17, and Ezra was 20*

"My only love spring from my only hate," Aria read.

"Oh my- tell me again how you convinced me to read this book?" Ezra said leaning against the tree.

They were at there spot, Ezra was leaning against their tree, and Aria was sitting next to him. She was reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Ezra liked the book, but found it awfully cheesy, but he'd read it if Aria enjoyed it. Aria loved the book, but hated the ending.

"You know you love it." Aria sassed back.

"I do not!" he exclaimed laughing.

"It's the perfect love story! Only with a stupid ending." Aria said.

"The story isn't perfect, but you are." Ezra said putting his arm around Aria.

end of flashback*

"Babe, how about we go to bed so we can wake up early and grab breakfast at the brew before we go grab your stuff to go to the lake?" Ezra asked lying down next to Aria.

"Sounds great," she said rolling over to kiss him. They both lied on their backs for a while though and just thought about things.

"Do you ever think about our future?" Ezra said after a while.

"All the time." Aria said. "I think about us engaged, our wedding, our adorable future baby." Ezra smiled. Everything he wanted, was what she just described.

"That's everything I want." Ezra said. "I can't wait to marry you one day and travel everywhere together. To buy a house, have kids, it will be perfect." he said looking into her eyes.

"Your the first and only person I've wanted to map out a future together with." Aria said. "And we have the same map, not two separate ones."

"I love that about us. We were best friends and figured out what each other wanted before getting together. It's like God made us for one another." Ezra said.

"I love you so much," Aria said trying to stay awake. Ezra kissed her temple.

"I love you too Aria." and they both fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they woke up to Ezra's phone ringing.

"Make it stop" Aria said throwing a pillow over her head to block out the sound.

Ezra laughed, then answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ezra! Finally someone answers me! Is Aria with you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah do you wanna talk to her?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said.

"It's Spencer, she wants to talk to you." Ezra said handing the phone to Aria. She sat up, and took the phone.

"Spence it's 7am what could you possibly want?". Aria asked annoyed.

"Okay go out of the room with Ezra so we can talk about the surprise for them." Spencer said. The girls and Caleb had planned to surprise Toby and Ezra with an early graduation gift (they were graduating in 2weeks). They got Toby the camera he's always wanted since they were kids, and they got Ezra a brief case like thing that had all sorts of paper, notebooks, pens, flash drives, basically everything he needed to be a writer. The girl had been planning this surprise for the past month.

"Be right back," Aria said to Ezra, and went outside the apartment door. "Okay what's up?"

"So I need you to pick up sandwiches for us." Spencer said.

"What?" Aria said confused.

"You know sandwiches, so we can eat," she said.

"Yes I understand that, but why did I have to leave the room if it wasn't about the surprise?"

"Oh yeah, and also me and Han thought it'd be cool if we gave them their presents by playing another game of truth or dare, you know a classic thing that we all left to do." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah, that'd be cool!" Aria responded.

"Okay so now that we're all on board just make sure you show up here by noon with sandwiches thanks love you bye!" Spencer said swiftly then she hung up.

Aria went back inside to find Ezra putting on his shirt.

"Aw, I like you better without it!" Aria said and they laughed. She shut the door behind her and began to walk to him.

"Oh really?" he said slowly taking it off again.

"I'm kidding, I like you either way, but you know," she said feeling his chest. Dang he was ripped.

She straddled him and began they began to kiss. After a while, Ezra broke it.

"As much as I love doing this, we might wanna get ready to go before Spencer kills us for being late.". he said.

"Haha, your right, and she wants us to stop and bring everyone sandwiches or something." Aria said. She went into - drawer in his dresser which was especially reserved for her. She had put an extra few pairs of clothes in here for mornings like these when she had slept over. She then went to the bathroom to get changed.

Aria put on a white too that had flowers on it, and a pair of ripped jean shorts. She then tied her hair up into a pony tail and came back out to see Ezra.

"Wow, gorgeous, per usual." he said kissing her forehead, and then he went to get changed.

After getting changed and packed for the lake, the two got in the car, grabbed sandwiches and then headed to the lake.

"Finally!" Spencer said as they pulled up. "I'm starving!" she yelled as the got out of the car.

"What would you do without us Spence?" Aria teased as she walked up the driveway to the house.

"Starve obviously!" she said hugging her. Then they all came inside to eat the sandwiches they brought.

All of the friends went swimming in the lake, played football outside, watched some full house re runs, and then finally got in a circle on the ground to play truth or dare.

"Hannah truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Truth"

"Hmmm, explain college in two words." Emily asked Hannah.

"Terrible and... partylishious!" she said and everyone laughed.

"Partylishiois?" Spencer asked.

"Yup, look it up." Hannah spat. They all laughed again.

"Okay, Aria- truth or dare?" Hannah asked.

"Truth"

"Have you and Fitz you know, done it?"

"Oh my gosh Hannah," she said embarrassed.

"No we haven't," Ezra chimed in.

"Aw what a buzz kill," Hannah said.

"I'm gonna kill you one day Hannah Marin." Aria said laughing.

Spencer winked at Aria signaling her to ask Toby so they could give him and Ezra their graduation presents.

"Toby, truth or dare?" Aria asked.

"Dare," he challenged.

"Ohhhhhh-" everyone said together and then they all laughed.

"I dare you, to close you eyes until I tell you to open." she said and Toby looked confused. "You too!" she said pointing at Ezra.

"What? Why do I-"

"Just do it!" she threatened smiling.

"Okay okay" Toby and Ezra said. And then they both covered their eyes. Spencer and Aria ran to the kitchen, and got the presents out of their hiding spot in the cabinet. They came back into the living room, and then placed their presents in front of the boys.

"Okay, open." Aria said. They both did as they were told, and their faces lit up excited.

"Happy graduation!" all the girls screamed.

"Wow, the camera I've been dying to have? Seriously guys this is too much!" Toby said smiling ear to ear.

"Come on Toby, you're our best friend, it's our treat!" Emily said.

"Thank you guys! Ezra what did you get?" Toby said.

"Practically a successful writers kit. Just like one Ernest Hemmingway had! This is amazing, thank you all!" he said gratefully.

"You're welcome! Your just glad Aria didn't let me by the pink brief case for you instead," Hannah joked.

"Thank you" Ezra mouthed to Aria. And she winked back at him. The group then shared a big group hug.

"No you two better be at every college event we still have-" Spencer said pointing at Toby and Ezra.

"We definitely won't wanna miss the partylishious parties you guys attend" Ezra joked and they laughed.

"We promise we'll be there," Toby said, and then he kissed Spencer.

After finishing their game of truth or dare, everybody decided to go home.

Ezra and Aria hopped into the car, and held hands as they always did. Towards the middle of the drive home, Aria turned to Ezra.

"Things aren't gonna change right?" she asked.

"What?" Ezra said glancing at her then looking back at the road.

"You know, after you graduate. Your not gonna like ditch me right?" she said slightly laughing.

"Aria do you really think I'd do that?" he said. "I mean sure things might be a little different, but we will still see each other everyday, and you can come to my apartment any time you want." he said.

"Yeah, okay. It's just sometimes-"

"You get worried, I know Aria, I've known you for what, 13 years?" he said and the both smiled. "It'll be just like when you were still in high school and I was in college, except this time I'll beg you to come to my place to read instead of you." he teased.

"Hey! In my defense I was pretty convinced you had a secret girlfriend or something and wanted you all to myself." she said playfully.

"Me? A secret girlfriend? You were really out of your mind!" he said and they both burst out laughing.

"The scarlet letter wasn't as good as the one we're reading now though," Aria said.

"You're right, the girl from everywhere is a classic." he said. "So was it your idea to get me the graduation gift you all gave me?" he asked.

"Yeah kind of-" she said shyly.

"I figured. Thank you Ar, I really love it." he said squeezing her hand.

"No problemo handsome," she said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

And then they drove back to his apartment, taking about life and all it's amazingness. Oh how they loved each other.

 **I hope your enjoying my story so far!! Make sure to review for more!️ -Mady123**


	17. chapter 17: please don't go

The next day Aria woke up alone in bed. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around for Ezra. She saw him on the couch on the phone, talking to someone softly. He ended the call a few seconds later and stood up and turned to see Aria.

"Hey," she said sleepy.

"Hi," he said climbing back into bed to kiss her. "Did I wake you?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"No, who were you talking to?" she asked tilting her head.

"Um actually Henry Ellis. He's head of Elis publishing, he wants to publish my book." he said looking down at their hands that were touching and smiled.

"Ezra!!! That's incredible!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah I know, I'm so excited!" he said smiling widely.

"Wait, was it the book about um Jack-"

"No no no. It's actually a new one I wrote when we started dating." he said shyly.

"What's it called?" she said curiosity.

"Aria." he said blushing up at her.

"You named your book after me?" she said tearing up.

"Of course I did. I mean if it's a story about you and me, why wouldn't I?" he said. Aria then leapt into another hug with him. They broke apart and sat smiling at each other.

"I'm so happy for you! My boyfriends gonna be a best selling author!!" she said bouncing on the bed.

"I don't know about best selling but-"

"Oh come on Ezra. You're a amazing writer. If it's not a best seller, I will write a strongly worded letter." she said pointing a finger at him, and Ezra laughed.

"Well thank you my dear." he said moving her finger and kissing her.

"Come on," she said standing up and pulling at his arm.

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked standing up.

"Well, its 11:30 already, and you just got big news, obviously we're going to celebrate." Aria said proudly.

"In our pajamas?" he asked.

"Oh yeah- well we should probably change first." she realized.

"This is why I love you" he said kissing her head.

They both quickly changed and Aria drove them to the tree house after they picked up some tacos to go. They finally got to the woods where the treehouse was walked through, got to the treehouse, and began eating their tacos in the treehouse.

"So," Aria said. "What are you most excited for? Book tours? Meeting fans? Signing copy's?". she asked excited.

"Haha woah, that's a lot of exciting stuff. But probably signing copy's. I mean it means so much to me getting a signed copy, I can't wait to give that to someone." Ezra said then biting his taco.

"What a sweetheart," Aria said grinning. "So when do you publish it?" she asked.

"Um, probably in a year.". Ezra said.

"Oh gotcha, why so long?" she asked.

"Well cause I have to go into the publishing company, edit it, make a cover, get it finalized, loads of complicated stuff." he said shrugging.

"That's exciting though! Wait is the publishing company the one by the brew?" Aria asked.

"Um, no, it's actually in New York..." Ezra said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"New York?" Aria said shocked and nervous.

"Yeah," Ezra said.

"Oh." Aria said looking down and biting her lip.

"But hey, I'll only be gone during the week probably. I mean I can get an apartment in New York, and you can visit days you don't have class, and I'll always come home to you on the weekends." he said scooting next to her and holding her hands.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you," Aria said almost in tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby, but we can get through this! It's only a year or maybe even less." he said stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, I know we can. I'm still super happy for you though even though I'm crying that your leaving." she said laughing and trying to wipe away her tears.

"One of the many reasons I love you Aria." he said and kissed her forehead.

The two sat huddled together for a while, before deciding to head back home. Ezra dropped Aria off at her dorm and then headed to his apartment.

Aria knew Ezra leaving for New York was amazing and exciting. He was going to love his dream of being a published author! But she couldn't help but wonder if his dream had her in it or not.

2 WEEKS LATER - EZRA (and Toby's) GRADUATION DAY

Aria knocked on Ezra's apartment door. She was dressed up semi formal for his graduation today. She wore a white t shirt dress decorated with a necklace, a bracelet, and of course her promise ring from Ezra.

He opened up the door, and Aria jumped into a hug.

"Happy graduation day!" she said giggly. Ezra put her down on the floor, and she looked him up and down; as he was wearing a navy graduation robe.

"Thanks babe," he said kissing her.

"You look quite dashing today," she said smiling and taking a seat at his kitchens bar.

"You look quite charming yourself" he said winking.

"Sooo, how's it feel to be done with school!?" she asked.

"Exhilarating," he said laughing. "But you know, it's like relief knowing I'm finally done and can move on with bigger things." he said. "I sure am gonna miss this place though."

"What what do you mean?" she asked. "Rosewood or-?"

"The apartment," Ezra said.

"The apartment?" she asked concerned.

"I'm selling it you know," he said.

"Your what?" she said shocked. Sure she knew Ezra would have to get an apartment in New York, but it never dawned on her that he'd have to sell his Rosewood one.

"I cant afford two apartments silly, I though you figured I was going to?" he said.

"I mean I never actually though about it like that," she said reluctantly. Aria adored Ezra's apartment. They've had so many amazing memories here the past year or so. She couldn't dream of a life without this place. "This place is like home, you know?" she said sadly.

"Aria baby, home is where ever you are for me." he said coming up to her and cupping her cheeks.

She so badly wanted to say "Then stay with me and don't leave me for New York.". But she knew she couldn't. He was so excited and happy, and she was too, but oh how she didn't want him to leave. So instead she hugged him tightly. Trying to say the words she couldn't through a hug.

"Lets get you graduated!" she said. Faking the happiness.

"After you, " he said holding the door open for her. And they headed to his graduation.

After the ceremony the graduates all threw their caps up, and then headed to find their families. Ezra hugged his mom who was crying, then his dad and brother. Finally he made his way to Aria and the girls. Aria ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Woah guys, get a room" Hannah said. And Aria laughed.

"You're just like your fiancé Han." she said jokingly.

"Congrats, I love you!" Aria said sweetly, still wrapped in his embrace.

"I love you too." he responded. Then let go of her to greet the others.

After all hugs and pictures were given and taken, everyone headed to Ezra's parents house to celebrate Toby and Ezra.

The beginning of the party was boring for Aria, she just sat and talked to the girls in the kitchen while Ezra was off taking to the adults and some of his family members. She didn't mind so much, but she couldn't help but feel ignored.

"Aria, why so glum?" Spencer asked her.

"Yeah, you look like you could use a drink!" Hannah joked.

"Ezra's moving to New York." she blurted out.

"WHAT!" the girls gasped in shock.

"Don't tell ANYONE! I don't know if he wanted anyone to know yet, but I can't contain it anymore!" she said stressed.

"Oh Aria!" Emily said hugging her. "I'm so sorry, whys he moving?"

"He wrote a book, and it got picked up by Ellis Publishing in NYC." she said sadly.

"Woah that's a big deal." Spencer said.

"I know. And I'm so happy for him, this is his dream! But what if like I somehow fade out of his life because of it?" she said putting her head in her hands.

"Aria come on, you guys are a power couple, you're gonna get through this!" Hannah said rubbing Aria's back.

"I hope so, but everything's changing so much. He leaves in a month, he's selling our- I mean, his apartment, it's just weird." she admitted.

"I totally understand Ari, but I know you and Ezra. You two love each other way to much to let a year in New York tear you guts apart." Spencer said sweetly.

"Thanks guys. But what if he loves New York and doesn't want to leave?" she said panicking.

"Aria it's New York, go move there with him!" Hannah said.

"I have to finish college Han, and I can't go three years without him." Aria said.

"Aria, Ezra love you more than he potentially might love New York. He's not gonna leave you for a city," Emily said comfortingly.

"Won't he visit?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, he said he's gonna come back down on weekends, and he said I can come visit whenever I don't have class."

"But New York's 4 hours away-" Hannah said.

"Not helping Han-" Emily said.

"But she does have a point, it's a long drive. And it might not happen every weekend. But Aria I promise you, it'll be okay! You'll have us to help you survive however long this lasts. We love you." Spencer said kindly.

"More than Ezra!" Emily said and hey all laughed.

"I love you guys too. Thank you loves" she said hugging them all.

"Now, put on a brave face, and have some fun!" Hannah said.

Aria smiled. She had hope everything was going to be okay, thanks to her friends. Of course she was still nervous, but who wouldn't be?

"Hey, at least we're surviving the 'boyfriends ignore girlfriends' part of the party together!" Spencer joked clinking her glass of sheerly temple against Arias. They both laughed.

"Boys are tragically annoying!" Aria said sternly, but light hearted.

"Amen to that!" Spencer yelled.

"Amen to what?" Toby said walking in.

"Oh nothing," Spencer said.

"That you and Ezra are tragically annoying." Emily blurred out laughing. Aria and Spencer playfully rolled their eyes at her.

"I'm tragically what?" Ezra said also coming into the kitchen.

"A-noy-ing" Spencer sounded out. Her and he girls laughed.

"Who leaves their girlfriends unattended during a party?" Emily asked, and Hannah went behind Toby and Ezra and raised one of their arms up.

"These boys do!" Hannah said laughing.

"Spence come on, I'll make it up to you-" he said guiding Spencer out of the room to the back porch.

"Ohhhhh-" Hannah said.

"Oh come on Han, there probably just gonna read poetry and hold hands or something" Emily said laughing.

"Well I guess I can't do that now can I?" Ezra said grabbing Arias hand, "follow me" he whispered. And lead Aria up the stairs to his old bedroom, the sound of Hannah's "ohhhhh!" echoing up the stairs made them laugh.

"Wow, this hasn't changed at all." Aria said entering the room. The room was red with a set of bunk bed in the corner.

"I'm an author, not an interior designer." he joked.

"Right, author." Aria said biting her lip.

"Sorry for ditching you this whole time, I just wan-"

"It's fine! No big deal," Aria said playing it cool.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said fake smiling. She went over to his dresser to look at all his old pictures in frames. One was of him and Wesley at the beach when Ezra was a baby crawling. Another was of him and Aria in the bath together in their swim suits reading, and another a selfie of him and Aria after their first picnic as teenagers together.

Ezra came up behind Aria as she was looking at the pictures and began to kiss her neck.

"Ezra..." Aria said giggling.

"Aria...?" Ezra said back.

"Is that like our thing? We always do that," she said laughing and turning to face him.

"Guess so," he said winking. "You know what else is our thing?" he said.

"What?" she said curiously.

"This," he said picking her up and lifting her onto the dresser, and then began to kiss her passionately.

Aria let out a soft moan, gosh she loved this boy.


	18. chapter 18: welcome home

1 month after Ezra's Graduation.

Moving day. Well, Ezra's moving day. He was moving to New York today. Aria had helped him all week pack up the whole place, and put it all in his moving truck. Arias heart has slowly been breaking all week, as she didn't want him to leave. It was going to be so weird without him in Rosewood. Ever since they met they hung out almost every day, and now she had to see him every 5 days if anything.

Ezra planned on leaving at noon, so Hannah, Caleb, Toby, Spencer, and Emily met Ezra outside his apartment to say good bye and good luck.

"Is Aria here?" he asked them after sawing his goodbyes.

"No," Spencer said.

"She'll come around Ezra," Emily said kindly.

He had to leave at noon, so he couldn't wait around long for her. So he decided to leave, and just call her when he got there.

Ezra drove 4 hours sadly to New York until he finally reached his apartment in the city. The moving truck wasn't suppose to arrive until 6pm and it was only 4, so he had time. He walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, and then walked down the long hallway to his apartment door. His was at the very end, and for some reason a girl was standing there in front of it. As he got closer he realized who it was.

"Aria?" Ezra asked confused.

"I didn't want to say goodbye, so I figured I'd say welcome home!" she said smiling and waving her jazz hands at the door.

Ezra came up to her extremely happy, and kissed her. They both broke apart and giggled.

"You really don't think I'd ditch you on purpose for your boring 'goodbye' party did you?" Aria asked.

"Well I mean," Ezra said shrugging.

"Wow such little faith in your girlfriend Ezra," she teased.

"You know I love you," he said playfully, then kissed her again.

He turned, unlocked the apartment and the two went inside.

"This place is so sma-" she began to say but saw Ezra give her a look. "Sma- smart looking? Yes very smart looking," she reassured him.

"Whatever," he teased rolling his eyes and smiling.

"3B seems huge compared to this place though," she said quickly.

"That's very true," Ezra said.

Aria pulled herself up to sit on one of the counter tops.

"So what do you want to do till the truck gets here?" Aria asked sweetly.

"Well," he said standing in front of her and rubbing her thighs. "I heard there's a good pizza place down the street, wanna go?"

"Yes!" she said jumping off the counter. "I'm starving."

"Me too! Let's go," he said and they left for pizza.

After eating pizza the couple explore NYC for a little, then met the moving truck at Ezra's apartment. They unloaded everything and put it in his place as best as they could. It was super late so the both passed out in bed around one am. The next morning it was Monday and Aria unfortunately had to leave.

"So I guess I'll see you this weekend?" Aria said sadly looking down and standing in the door way.

"You bet, I love you Aria"

"I love you more." she said slightly smiling at him.

"Call me every night okay?"

"I will if you call me every morning?"

"Deal." he said, then he kissed her tenderly. They broke apart, and Aria walked out the door, and Ezra shut it. As soon as he did, Aria began to silently cry. She began to walk down the hallway when a women came out of the door right across from Ezra, and Aria screamed.

"Jackie?" she said terrified.

"Oh lovely, Aria Montgomery. What a pleasure seeing you here!" she said sarcastically. "Visiting your little boy toy?" she said sassy.

"You know he lives here?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Well of course! We met when he was looking at the place." she said annoyingly sweet. Suddenly she got closer backing Aria into Ezra's door. "Let's get one thing straight, you sent me to jail for a year, and honestly, didn't mind it. So you better stay out of the way of me and Ezra."

"No!" Aria yelled back, and then Ezra opened the door making her fall back. Jackie laughed.

"Aria are you alright?" Ezra said bending down to her.

"She was totally dtized out, I tried to helped her but she told me no and then," Jackie started, putting on a sweet innocent act for Ezra.

"I'm leaving" Aria said angry and sad, then she got up and ran down the hallway and stairs to her car. She could hear Ezra calling her name, but she was to upset to talk to anyone right now.

Aria ran out the apartment doors and fell down crying.

"Aria?" a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Wesley.

"Wes?" she said standing up and wiping her tears away.

"What's the matter, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm really not." Aria admitted.

"Come on, I'll help you." he said.

"No I have to go home, I've got this charity thing with Spencer tomorrow morning and I-"

"We'll get you home before then, come on now," he said putting an arm around her and guiding her down the street of New York.

They got to Wesley's apartment which was rather large, and Aria sat on he couch as Wesley made coffee.

"Here," he said handing her a cup and sitting a distance away from here. "So what's going on?"

"Well, you know Ezra moved here today to start working on his book for a year. And I'm sad that he's so far away and for so long." she started, took a sip of her drink then continued. "That itself is upsetting, but I found out that... Jackie loves across the hall."

"Jackie? Ezra's ex who tortured you and your friends?" Wesley asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"How'd she get out of jail??"

Aria laughed. "Who knows, but she told me to stay away from Ezra and her."

"Aria that's terrible, did Ezra know she was living there? I'm sure he wouldn't have moved here if he did." Wesley asked.

"I don't know, she said he knew, but she could be lying trying to get into my head." she said putting her coffee on the table. "Why does my life have to be so complicated!" she said harshly and throwing her head back against the couch.

"Hey, it'll be okay Ar. Ezra and you love each other, so distance shouldn't be too much of a problem. And Jackie? She's nothing compared to you. Ezra knows that, and if he forgets it? I'll have to pay him a visit, you just let me know.". Wesley said sweetly and teasing.

"Thanks Wes," Aria said pulling him into a hug. "I really should go now though, thank you for helping me I really appreciate it." she said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Anytime Aria, now don't be a stranger okay?" he said smiling.

"I won't," she winked and then headed out the door.

Aria walked a few blocks back to her car, and got in and started it. Before driving she checked her phone. 10 missed calls, from Ezra. She decided to call him back before driving, since he was probably a nervous reck.

"Hello? Aria?" Ezra said as soon as he picked up.

"Hello" she said.

"Aria are you okay? I'm so sorry for -"

"Yes I'm fine Ezra," Aria said calmly.

"Aria I didn't know she was next store, well okay I knew a Jackie lived there but I didn't know it was her and-"

"Ezra chill out, its not your fault." Aria said.

"So you're okay with this?"

"No I'm not okay with it, it gives me another hint to worry about now that your gone." she said stressed.

"You know I love you Aria, I'd never do anything to hurt you." Ezra said distressed and sweetly.

"I know and I love you too. But we're talking about someone who locked me in a basement an- nevermind." Aria said choking up.

"I know this is hard, I wish I could be with you, but it'll work out I promise Ar.". Ezra said.

"Okay," she said. "I gotta get on the road know."

"Wait where are you?"

"Still in the parking lot." she said laughing.

"Have you been there this whole time?" he asked.

"No, Wesley ran into me a mess and we talked for a little before he let me go to drive cause I wasn't in driving conditions." she said slightly laughing.

"He's always there when I'm not isn't he?" Ezra said and they both laughed.

"You know I like you a little better." she joked.

"Only a little huh?" Ezra teased.

"Maybe the same, not quite sure," Aria teased. She then turned when she heard a tap on her car window. She opened the door to Ezra pulling her out of the car.

"How about now?" he said pulling her into a kiss. After a while of kissing they stopped gasping for air.

"Okay yeah, I like you a lot more," she said playfully and they both laughed. "I gotta go." Aria said biting her lip.

"Please don't." Ezra said pulling her arm.

"I wish I didn't have to," Aria said.

"I'll see you this weekend," he said kissing her forehead then shutting her car door. He leaned against the wall of the apartments and sadly watched her drive away. This was going to be a long and hard year.


	19. chapter 19: dream deferred

**Hey Guys! I hope you're enjoying! Please please please review if you like/love it!! And comment what you want to happen next;) Love you all! xx- Mady123**

December

Aria and Ezra were rocking the long distance thing. Ezra came to see Aria every other weekend in Rosewood, and she did the same with New York. He would occasionally surprise her and show up randomly which she adored, and Aria often surprised him as well. They were still happily in love. Jackie had hardly any impact on Ezra because he was super busy during the week with the creation of his book; which was also doing well and was expected to be finished sooner than the year long span.

Recently, since its the holidays, Ezra couldn't come to Rosewood or have Aria visit cause he was working double time for his book. They still called and texted, but it was putting a strain on Aria. Ezra did miss Aria terribly; but his work kept his mind strictly on the book. Aria was annoyed and sad about it, due to the fact she hadn't seen Ezra since November 20th and it was now December 20th. A whole month without her love was killing her. But she made sure Ezra saw her happy, because she knew he was living his dream of building his first published book.

Aria was currently sitting in her dorm with Hannah and Spencer huddled around their fireplace. They had been on holiday break for two weeks now, and this was their second to last one.

"So Hannah, does Caleb have any special holiday plans planned for you?" Aria asked smirking.

"I wish! But we agreed since we are getting married this summer that we wouldn't buy each other anything and save for our honeymoon/wedding." she said.

"Good for you guys! I'm so excited to see my best friend as a bride!" Spencer said.

"Me too!" Aria agreed.

"How's Ezra?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know," Aria said shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hannah said weirded out. Aria and Ezra were like an old married couple, they knew how each other was before they themselves knew it.

"I mean I haven't seen him since November and our calls have been limited to every other day if I'm lucky. This book is taking up all of his time, and I'm happy that he's living his dream and all, but... I don't know I wish I was still some of that dream." she said sadly, sipping her coffee.

"Oh come on Aria, he's just busy. Your still his dream." Hannah said rubbing Arias back.

"I might be one of them but obviously not his top priority one. I call him everyday, most of the time he doesn't answer, I text him, no answer, and I don't wanna surprise visit him if he's too busy to hang out." Aria said.

"Do I need to go to New York to whip this boy into shape?" Spencer said, and the three girls laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be home in a few days and be all over you and your beautiful self." Hannah said and she laughed.

"Hopefully he's back soon, God I miss him." Aria said biting her lip. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"It's Ezra!!" Spencer said handing her her phone eagerly.

"It's a sign!!" Hannah squealed.

"Omg Han," Aria said, standing up and walking into her bedroom to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Aria" Ezra said

"Wow look who's still alive?" she said sarcastically and sassy.

"Haha yeah. Sorry I've been busy the past few days and-"

"Few days? Ezra this has been going on for a month now. I haven't seen you, and hardly heard from you at all." Aria said firmly.

"I know and I'm sorry, which probably won't make this news any better actually..." he said trailing off.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked.

"I miss you so much, you know that right?" he said nervously.

"Ezra..." she said trying to get him to tell him his point.

"I'm not coming home for the holidays." he finally bursted out.

"...Wha- What?" Aria said shocked.

"The book schedule is getting super tight. They even want me to start a sequel right away which is awesome... but I have to work all the way up until Christmas Eve at like midnight. And it's a eight hour drive there and back and I have to go back to work right after Christmas so there no point-" Ezra began.

"No point? No point in seeing your family? Your friends? Me? Do I- I mean does your Rosewood family mean nothing to you anymore?" Aria said sternly.

"Aria it does but this book-"

"This book? You mean YOUR book. Your in charge, your the author you should ask for time off to spend with the people who love and care about you," she said mad.

"I know but I'm not cape-" he started to talk but Aria cut him off.

"You know Ezra, I'm so happy for you and I'm happy that you get to live your dream and write a book. You've always wanted this. But you also told me I was your dream, and I feel like maybe you want one more than another now." Aria said tearing up.

"Aria no, I love you, I really want-"

"What you really want and what you have is two separate things now Ezra!! I can't keep pretending it's okay you've been putting me on the back burner! God I love you so much but I can't keep doing this if you can't put me first at least sometimes!!!"

"I try to-"

"Ezra, your always my first priority. See all those missed calls and texts? Yeah, those are from your truly, telling you about my day, telling you how excited I am to see your book, calling you crying because I'm stressed about an English paper, telling you all of Hannah and Calebs wedding plans. But you never answered or returned those calls."

"Aria please don't do this. I'm so sorry you know I am. I love you to pieces I can't lose you."

"Figure out what you want, and I'll be here." she said, and then ended the call. She threw her phone on her bed, ran out to Spencer and Hannah, and began to cry. After a few minutes of her crying and Hannah and Spencer hugging her they asked:

"Aria! What happened?" Hannah asked worried. They'd never seen Aria this upset before. You could tell her heart was breaking.

"Ezra's not coming home." she cried out.

"What? Why not?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Obviously the book is more important than me." she said calming down now.

"He's the author can't he ask for time off?" Spencer said confused.

"That's what I told him, but he didn't have an answer. I told him that I'm happy for him and I love him, but he needs to decide what's more important. I didn't say to give up one for another, I just meant that he needs to check his priorities." she said sadly.

"Good for you girl, I agree with you he needs a priority check" Hannah said laughing.

"Are all relationships this complicated? I feel like I'm the only ones with big problems like this." Aria said frustrated. Hannah and Spencer brushed out laughing.

"Oh honey, you and Ezra's relationship is a cake walk compared to me and Toby. I love the boy to death, but he can be real stupid." Spencer said.

"Same with Caleb. Aria believe me every relationship has these super hard bumps, but if you two truly love each other, which I know you guys do, you'll make it through." Hannah said, then hugged Aria.

"Thanks guys." Aria said hugging her bestfriends. Then after watching some tv still huddled by the fire, they all fell fast asleep.

4 days later: Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve was the group of friends favorite time of year. All their family's got together at the Hastings house and had a grand party.

Ella and Bryon Montgomery, as well as Ashley Marin were always in charge of food (as they all make it they best!). Peter and Veronica Hastings decorated their house all festive, the Fitz' brought drinks, and the Fields brought dessert. Everyone pitched in to make Christmas Eve amazing.

Throughout the day, the four girls finished up their Christmas shopping together.

Currently it was 5pm, and Aria still hadn't heard from Ezra. She prayed and prayed that he'd show up at her door and everything would be alright, but she was beginning to lose hope as it was almost Christmas and he wasn't home with her. She was stilling in the family room with Spencer, Emily, Hannah, Caleb, and Toby. They were all talking about meeting up tomorrow to go ice skating on the lake, and then have their annual baking contest.

"Aria?" Emily said making Aria snap out of her daze.

"What?" she asked.

"I said why don't we be partners for the baking competition this time, cause Ally's in Europe and Ezra - you know" Emily said shyly.

"Yeah sure Em, that'd be fun" she said peeking up a little. She couldn't nope all the time... at least not in front of her friends.

"Nothing from Ezra?" Emily whispered to her.

"Nope," she said.

"Who wants more hot chocolate?" Spencer asked standing up. Everyone yelled "me!"

"I'll help you Spence," Aria said standing up and grabbing mugs.

The two girls went into the kitchen, which smelt amazing.

"So no Ezra?" Spencer asked curious.

"Nope guess not," Aria said shrugging.

"I can't believe he's ditching you, hey and all of us!" she said and they both laughed.

"Me either, I guess his dreams are ahead of the game compared to us," Aria said.

"I know him Aria, and come on so do you. You know how much he care and loves you, I wouldn't be surprised if he walked through the door right now." Spencer said, smiling and Aria.

"Maybe he will, but for now we better get these to the college kids out there before a riot starts," she said winking and laughing at Spencer.

The two brought their friends their hot chocolate and sat back in their seats. They continued their conversation for a while until they got called to the dining room signaling the food was ready.

All the families gathered around the table, prayed, then ate the delicious food enjoying each other's conversations.

After an about 2 hours, each family said goodbye and went home to bed to get rest for the excitement of Christmas the next day.

Aria put her long red plaid t-shirt on that covered her till mid thigh. And put on some tall black socks. She hoped in bed, and tried to fall asleep.

A few minutes later there was a tapping at her window. She ignored it at first thinking it was just the wind or something, until it got so annoying she got us to check what it was. She turned on her light and opened her window, letting a freezing breeze flow inside her room. She looked down to see none other than Ezra.

"Ezra?" Aria yelled down.

"I want you Aria," he said.

"Ezra would you just climb up here, it's freezing." he did and climbed the ladder up to Arias room. He slid through the window and then closed the window behind him.

"I want you Aria. I want all of you. All of your laughs, smiles, sassy comments. I want to hold your hand and kiss you all the time. I want to make memories with you, I want to grow old with you. I want ever single inch of you. And no book or dream is more important than you." he said grabbing her hands and holding them. Aria was tearing up at this point. "I'm so sorry I got so caught up in the wrong thing. I'm still working on the book, but your always gonna be my first priority I promise." he said and Aria smiled.

"God shut up and kiss me already," she said laughing with tears.

They smashed their lips against one another, and deepened this kiss every second. They were finally together again. And all was right in the world.

"I'm so in love with you Ezra." Aria said after they stopped kissing.

"I'm in love with you too, which is why," he said picking up her left hand and pointing to her promise ring from him, "I kept my promise."

She giggled and hugged him tight.

"Stay with me forever?" she whispered.

"Forever and always Ar," he said kissing her head.

Then they both climbed into Arias bed and slept soundly next to each other until Christmas morning arrived.

"Merry Christmas Gorgeous," Ezra said as Aria fluttered her eyes open. He was leaning over her as she was lying down. Aria pulled him down to her, embracing him with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," she said upon breaking apart. They both smiled and then leaned up in bed.

"I should probably head back to my folks and then change. I'll see you at brunch right?" Ezra said pulling on his shirt and heading towards the window.

"Yeah! And then afterwards I can give you your present," she said smirking.

"You don't have to give me anything," he said opening the window.

"Ezra-"

"Micheal Fitz you always say that," he said jokingly mocking her.

"Hey I do not sound like that," she said crossing her arms and laughing.

"See you at brunch," he said, then slipped out the window.

The families always had their annual Christmas Eve party (which was yesterday), and a brunch the day of Christmas (today).

Aria was thrilled that Ezra was back and everything was on track again. She twirled around her room and then ran downstairs to join her family.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed and then hugged each of them, (Bryon, Ella, and Mike).

"Merry Christmas!" they all said back happily.

"It smells amazing," Aria said smelling cinnamon in the kitchen.

"Cinnamon buns; you're favorite!" Bryon said kissing her head with his coffee in his hand.

"Yum," her and Mike both said and than began to laugh.

"Oh Mike!" Aria said as she grabbed a present from under her tree, "you're gonna love this." she said handing the wrapped box to him. He opened it and pure joy came to his face.

"Wow a GoPro?!" he yelled. "Aria this is awesome! Thank you so much!" he said hugging her.

They rest of the morning was a blast with her family. They opened every last present they got for one another, and ate the delicious cinnamon rolls. Then they all went to their rooms to get changed for brunch. Aria put on a red flowy dress and black wedges, with her long black coat. The whole family hopped into their cars and the drove to the Fitzgerald's for brunch.

Everyone greeted one another, and everyone was happy to see Ezra back. Currently all the kids were in the living room and the adults were in the dining room/kitchen.

Ezra had his arm around Aria on the love seat, Hannah and Caleb were snuggled up across from them on the couch, Emily was sitting next to them and Toby and Spencer were sitting on the fireplace.

"So Ezra, what made you come back?" Caleb asked.

"Aria," Ezra said looking at her and smiling. They group said "awwwwwh" and then they all laughed.

"How's the book coming?" Spencer asked intrigued.

"It's actually almost done! It should be released in a month or so hopefully. There been rumors about them wanting me to write another one though," Ezra said.

"That's great!" Emily said.

"Would you do a second book?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure." Ezra said. And Aria but her lip nervously.

"Brunch time!" Diane (Ezra's mom) called. And they all leapt up to go eat.

After eating; the family's all talked for an hour or so before leaving.

"Let's go- your presents waiting," Aria said winking and leading Ezra into her car.

"Okay," he smirked back. Oh what has this wonderful women got in store for him? He could only dream.


	20. chapter 20: what's mine is yours

"Come on Aria where are we going!?" Ezra said laughing. Aria had him blindfolded and she was driving him to his surprise.

They arrived at the location of the surprise, walked up the steps and Aria put Ezra in front of something.

"Open your hand" she said, he held it out open and she placed a key in his hand. She took off his blind fold and found himself standing in front of his old apartment 3B.

Aria had recently bought the apartment with the money she had been making babysitting the past 3 years. She bought it for her to stay in the last 2 years of her college experience, and for Ezra to stay in when he came home from New York.

"Move in with me?" she asked

"Aria?! You bought my apartment?" Ezra said excited.

"Well technically it's my apartment now, but what's mine is yours right?" she said smiling wide. Ezra picked her up and swung her around.

"Aria this is amazing! Yes of course I will move in with you! Wait but your in college, I'll pay for some of it if we're gonna live together."

"No, no, it's already all paid off" Aria said unlocking the door with her key. The two walked in and admired their new home. Aria had decorated it somewhat like how Ezra had it before, except with a more updated charm to it. "So do you like it?" she asked biting her lip and looking up at him. He was mesmerized by the beautiful apartment he'd get to live in with his beautiful girlfriend.

"I love it! It's amazing Ar!" he said excitedly walking around the place.

"Yay! I'm glad you like it." she said. "Soooo, when you love back from New York in a few weeks..." she said hinting that she wanted him to come home, and not write a second book.

"Second book Ar," he said.

"Yeah but you know, you could live with me insteaddd," she said spinning on the spinning bar stools in the kitchen. He came up and stopped her spinning and then kissed her

"That is very tempting," he said breaking apart and winking.

"Obviously," she said laughing.

"Oh, I'll go grab your present, I have it in your car." he said and Aria gave him the keys and he ran downstairs grab a present and then ran back up to the apartment.

He walked in hiding something behind his back. Aria was now sitting on the couch and Ezra sat beside her and put the brown package in her lap.

"Open it," he said.

She did as he said and opened her present. After unwrapping the gift, she saw it was his book. 'Aria' it said in italicized letters. On the front cover was a picture of her with her facing the ocean (her face wasn't shown). On the bottom it said written by Ezra Fitz.

"Ezra!" she said teary eyed. "It's finished!? You said is wasn't done-"

"First copy, signed especially for you," he said pushing her hair behind her ear.

She opened the front cover and saw his signature, with a 'Dedicated to: B26'. B26 was a song called "Happiness" Aria and Ezra listened to all the time. The first time they heard it was when they were at Flakes Diner downtown.

flashback (Aria 10, Ezra 13)*

Aria and Ezra had just walked all the Way downtown to flakes diner to grab milkshakes and french fries together. courtesy of Aria of course because she lost a bet.

They sat down in a booth across from one another and ordered two chocolate milkshakes with extra cherries on top.

"This place is the coolest because it has a jukebox" Aria said pointing in the corner at the jukebox.

"Let's go pick a song," Ezra said standing up and walking to it, Aria following him.

"Hmmmm, I don't know any of these. They must be from like 1960 or somefin," she shrugged.

"How about I pick a random letter and you pick a random number?" Ezra suggested.

"Okay, one two three!" Aria said putting her divers out to resemble the numbers.

"B!"

"26!"

"Okay: B26 it is... Looks like that ones called happiness," Ezra said, then inserted a quarter into the jukebox to play the song.

They sat back in their booth and listened to the beautiful song. When it finished their milkshakes came.

"That song is-"

"So good!" Ezra said.

"I agree!! Who knew old music was actually good!" Aria said excited.

"How about we make that our special song?!" Ezra said after plopping a cherry into his mouth.

"Ohhh okay! It'll be our super secret!" little Aria said. Then she got out a 5 dollar bill to put it on the table after they finished their shakes.

"I got it Aria," Ezra said placing his 5 dollar bill on the table.

"Nooooo, I lost the bet, I pay." she said pushing her bill past his.

"Come on it was a silly bet about how many books Shakespeare wrote, and it was a trick question, I can't trick a ten year old," Ezra said pushing his bill forward.

"Ezra..."

"Aria...?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine!!!" she said throwing her hands up. Then she stuffed her bill back into her pocket.

"Haha! I win! Again!" he said getting up.

"Whatever!" Aria said also getting up.

Then they walked out of the diner and raced each other home.

flashback end*

"B26? Ezra!" she said jumping into his lap on the couch and hugging him.

"Wow I thought you'd be more excited?" he said sarcastically.

"You name the book after me and this? Ezra you're amazing." Aria said pushing his hair back.

"Babe that's you," he said smiling back.

Then they both proceeded to kiss passionately for the next hour. A bunch of super hot make out sessions on the couch. But nothing too far obviously, they still stood by their 'wait till marriage' commitment.;)

"This is my favorite Christmas by far" Aria said. Coincidentally Ezra's phone began to ring. He answered it and stepped outside while Aria went into the fridge and got some water. Ezra came back inside looking stressed, but flashed a smile at Aria when he saw her in the kitchen looking at him concerned.

"Who was that?" she asked sipping her water.

"My publisher," he said, Aria almost choked on her water.

"Oh," she finally said after swallowing. "What did he want?" she said curiously.

"Um nothing, just wishing me a Merry Christmas and all that fun stuff." he said, Aria could tell he was hiding something.

"That's all?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah-" he said cautiously, trying to avoid seeming suspicious.

"Okay." she said walking back to the couch, swaying her hips sassy.

"Okay?" he asked. "What's that suppose to mean."

"It means okay?" she said slightly laughing. "I know you wouldn't lie to me," she said. He was silent for a moment.

"Here it comes," she whispered to herself.

"Okay he offered me another book deal and I'll have to stay in New York for another two years." he blurted out coming to her on the couch.

"This couldn't have waited till tomorrow" she said frustrated and throwing her head back on the couch. "Two more years? Ezra one years been hard enough!" she said.

"I know, but it's only IF I stay in New York," he said placing his hand on her thigh.

"Well of course your going to!" she blurted out.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet Aria," Ezra said calmly.

"Ughhhhhh" she moaned.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"If I tell you that you'll do what I want and not what you want Ez," she said putting her head in her hands.

"Aria, I want your opinion," he said stoking her back.

"I want you to stay!" she said standing up abruptly. "I want you with me all the time! I want to hang out, go on dates, get coffee, fall asleep with you next to me! But-" she said sitting back down next to him, "I want you to be able to live your dream of being an author, which I knows means staying in New York. And if it makes you happy-"

"You make me happy Aria, your my #1." Ezra said cupping her cheeks. Then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm not staying in New York," he said smiling.

"Are you sure? I could-"

"I'm 100% sure. I mean who would wanna leave you alone in this huge apartment?" he said laughing, she joined in laughing as well.

"Yay," she said grinning and kissing him roughly.

"You're right-" he said breaking the kiss. "This is one heck of a Christmas," he said picking her up and carrying her to now-their bed.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! xx -Mady**


	21. chapter 21: a prince

**Time hop to Arias College Graduation.**

Aria and Ezra have now been together for four years. They just celebrated their anniversary two weeks ago. Ezra took Aria to Brazil to celebrate their 4 years, and her graduation; which was today. Aria had been working hard, getting straight A's, and successfully sticking a job as a manager at Rosewoods Publishing firm. She was set to work there as soon as she graduated, and she was so excited. It was practically her dream job. Ezra was also super successful. His book released the January after the December he gave Aria his first copy. It was a best seller, ranking #1 for two whole months on the New York Times list. He was practically rich by the first month of its release. Ellis Publishing loved his book so much they wanted him to to a second. Ezra obviously declined to stay with Aria in Rosewood, but they worked out an agreement where he could work and write the book in Rosewood, and come to New York once a month to do a progress check. His second book released in a week, and he was ever so excited, as was Aria.

Aria was extremely excited to finally begin a new chapter of their lives together. Finally they'd both be out of school, being successful, and hopefully in her liking, he'd propose soon so they could start a family together.

"Babe are you finished?" Ezra said standing at the bathroom door waiting for Aria. Her graduation started in an about an hour and they wanted to get their early for seats and to meet up with Arias family.

"Yeah," she said as she opened the door to reveal her self. Her hair was curled to perfection, with a light amount of makeup on her face, she was so naturally beautiful she didn't need much. She wore a beautiful short yellow halter dress, with tan wedges with yellow accents.

"Wow," Ezra said staring her up and down.

"Close your mouth, you don't want to catch a fly," she said jokingly and shit his mouth. "But thank you!" she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, ready to go?" he said grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Yup!" she said, then she quickly grabbed her cap and gown, and phone and the two headed out the apartment door.

After finding her family and finding a seat for Ezra to sit near them, she made her way to the front to sit with her friends.

"Ahhh!!" Emily said.

"We're finally graduating!" Hannah said squeezing Caleb's arm.

"Don't break your husband Han," Spencer joked. Hannah and Caleb got married 2 years ago on the beach they got engaged on. The wedding was beautiful and so much fun for everyone. Now they were both as happy as ever.

"I can't wait to finally be done with school," Aria said.

"Why so Ezra can finally pop the question?" Spencer joked.

"Hey I could say the same for you Spence," she joked back about Toby.

"Actually," she said holding out her left hand to show a beautiful diamond.

"Spence!!" Aria yelled and Emily and Hannah squealed in excitement, as they all gooed over her ring.

"When?" Aria asked

"Where?" Emily asked

"How?!" Hannah asked.

"Woah woah slow your roll, it happened last night. It was so romantic we were stargazing and the moment was- ahhh," she said grinning widely.

"I'm so happy for you Spence!" Aria said hugging her.

"Thank you! But keep this hush hush cause we were planning on announcing it tonight at the end of our graduation party, if you guys don't mind,"

"Omg no! I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they find out their third favorites are engaged!" Hannah said.

"Third," Aria Emily and Spencer said confused.

"Yeah, Aria and Ezra are obviously everyone's favorites, they've got the perfect love story," Hannah said and Aria blushed. "And then of course me and this guy, cause duh we're married," she said pointing and Caleb and they girls all laughed.

"Wow only third, thanks Han," Spence joked.

"Oh you know I'm kidding," Hannah teased.

"Hey we might wanna go sit, I think we're about to start." Caleb said.

They all took their turns walking across the stage; getting their diplomas. It was an amazing experience. Afterwards, it was the same dilemma of finding your loved ones through the crowd. Per usual Aria and Ezra caught each other's eye in the crowd and Aria ran up to him and he picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you Aria! Congrats!" He said happily putting her on the ground, then they both tenderly kissed.

"Thank you, we can finally start our lives together!" she said holding both of his hands.

"We already have, but this chapters gonna be even better than the last," he said winking and kissing her forehead.

Aria then went on with Ezra to find her family and friends. They all then left to go to Spencer's lake house for their graduation party. Again, all the girls wanted to have theirs together. Ally was finally coming home from Europe, and was planning on meeting them tonight at the lake, Emily and all the others too, we're excited to see her after all this time.

They group of friends drove to the lake house first and ate dinner before everyone arrived. Spencer's mom had already decorated the place and stocked the kitchen with food yesterday.

"Shoutout to Mrs. Hastings for always making the best sandwiches!" Hannah said with a mouthful of sandwich. They all laughed.

"So me and Spencer wanted to tell you guys first before all the parents get involved," Toby said with his arm around Spencer.

"We're engaged!" Spencer said and all he girls (like before) squealed in excitement, as if this was he first time they heard.

"Congrats man!" Ezra said pulling Toby into a bro hug.

"We should celebrate tomorrow with a guys night," Caleb said as they clinked their beers together, yes, the whole group was finally able to drink.

"Yes! That means girls night!!" Hannah said excited.

"But please no shopping Han," Emily said.

"What's girls night without shopping?" she said and they girls groaned. Then all the friends laughed.

"Hello hello!?" a familiar voice said walking in from the back entrance of the lake house.

"ALLY!" the girl screamed and ran to hug her.

"I've missed you so much!" Emily said.

"We've all missed you loads," Aria said. The boys came and hugged Allison as she entered the kitchen.

"Glad your back!" Toby said.

"Me too!" Ally said happily.

"How was Europe?" Ezra said intrigued.

"Absolutely fabulous, stunning, just- wow," she said her eyes glistening as she talked about it.

"How about you guys? Lemme guess, Ezra and Aria are engaged and Toby and Spencer are secretly married?" she said and they all laughed.

"No ring," Aria said holding her left hand up.

"Yet," Ezra said kissing her cheek, she giggled.

"And we just got engaged," Toby said hugging Spencer.

"Omg congrats you two!" Ally said. "Oh and Hannah, Caleb, I fee so awful I didn't make the wedding, but I brought you two something extra special from Paris." she pulled out a Eiffel tower statue and inside were mini pictures of he two of them inside it.

"Ally it's gorgeous!" Hannah said hugging her.

"Thanks so much Allison," Caleb said smiling her way.

"Looks like guests are here," Emily said. "Ally do you wanna go outside and talk before you get bombarded with questions?" Emily said and the two laughed.

"Sure Em, lead the way," Ally said.

"So I guess we will see you ladies in an hour once the family wave stops?" Caleb joked.

"No no no, we won't ditch you guys like you do to us," Spencer joked.

"One time!" Toby teased.

They party went great. The girls got a load of money to spend on things like houses and cars and out of college necessities. After three hours of eating and drinking and talking, all the guests were gone and the group of friends were saying goodbye.

"Wait Aria!" Ally called after Aria who was about to get into Ezra's car. Aria walked over to Emily's car and came to Ally.

"What's up?" she asked her.

"I got you something from Paris too," Ally whispered.

"Ally you didn't have-"

"Shhh, I couldn't resist. I knew these were perfect for you and Ezra." she then pulled out two silver rings from her purse. Carved on the inside of the ring was 'bonheur' .

"It means happiness." she said placing them into Arias hand. "The legend is; that two lovers who met in paris wrapped these silver bands on the Eiffel tower to resemble their love. Ever since then, whoever found them and wore them were to be together forever. I see the way you two look at each other, you're soulmates. Each other's happiness." Ally said smiling.

"Thank you so much Ally, really." Aria said hugging her.

"Any time dear, now go, run to him!" she joked and then Ally got into Emily's car and Aria got into Ezra's.

"What did she give you?" Ezra asked before driving away. Aria opened her hand revealing the rings.

"Two lovers in Paris, the left these for whomever wanted to be together forever." she said place one on his finger and one on hers.

"bonheur, happiness?" Ezra asked smiling.

"mhmm," Aria said leaning over to kiss him. They kissed for a while before finally heading home. When they reached their apartment the two hoped out of the car and headed upstairs. Ezra was about to unlock the door but stopped and turned to Aria.

"Okay, so your graduation surprise is behind this door, don't scream too loud though you might wake the neighbors and it's late," he said quickly. Aria looked at him confused.

"Ezra what are you-" she began but Ezra opened the door wide, revealing a golden retriever puppy sitting wagging its tail. "Oh my word!" Aria said covering her mouth and crouching down inside to hold it. "Ezra!!" she said looking up at him.

He looked down at the two cutest things ever; Aria, and a tiny puppy in her lap. He shut and locked the front door and joined them on the floor.

"Do you like him?" he said petting the puppies head.

"I love him! Awh look at how cute!" she said lifting the puppy up to Ezra's face.

"Adorable, just like you." he said kissing the puppy, and Arias nose.

"Thank you so much Ezra!" she said embracing him in a tight hug on the ground. The puppy had scurried away to his new dog bed by Ezra's desk.

"I knew how much you always wanted one, so of course I had to get you him." he said teasingly.

"Ah! I love you oh so much," Aria said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Aria Montgomery." Ezra said and they proceeded to kiss passionately. Until the puppy came between them demanding some love.

"Aw hey little guy, isn't your daddy the best?" Aria said scoping the puppy up and putting him in Ezra's lap.

"What should we name him?" Ezra asked.

"Prince!" Aria said proudly.

"Wow you've really planned this huh?" he said laughing.

"Since I was like 10!" Aria said excited. Then they both laughed.

They both quickly got changed, and sat on the couch to cuddle with the puppy. After about two movies, they all were fast asleep on the couch. Prince was a beautiful first start to Aria and Ezra's family.


	22. chapter 22: ring on it

One week later.

Aria woke up and rolled over to see Ezra playing with her hair.

"Good morning beautiful," he said then kissed her forehead.

"Guess what day it is!?" Aria said sitting up. "Book release day!!!" she said excitedly and hugged him tight.

"I think you're more excited than me!" he said laughing and hugging her back.

"Hey I'm your number one fan dude," she said smiling.

"And I'm ever so grateful for that," he said and kissed her forehead. Suddenly Arias phone rang, so she grabbed it and answered it.

"Aria where's Ezra?" Spencer yelled as she answered the phone.

"In bed next to me, why?" Aria said laughing slightly.

"Turn on the news right now!!" she said excited and hen ended the call.

Aria then crawled over Ezra, went into the living room and turned on the tv to the news. Ezra followed her in and sat next to her on the couch to watch.

"New York best selling author; Ezra Fitz, released the sequel to his book 'Aria' which was released two years ago, today! The book is entitled: Jukebox. It's about the same two lovers in the first book, but more heartache, distance, and gooey love than the first book. It's definitely at the top of our must read list! And now onto our daily weather."

"Ezra!" Aria said excitedly looking at him and grabbing his hand.

"Wow I'm really famous huh?" he teased.

"Duh," she said kissing him quickly.

"I'm so in love with you Aria." Ezra said stroking her hair.

"I know," she teased and then they began to passionately kiss.

Suddenly Prince leaped up into their laps on the couch and began licking them.

"Aw puppy kisses!" Aria said petting him.

"Sometimes I think you love him more than me?" Ezra said laughing.

"Oh come on, you know how much I love you," she said looking into his eyes.

"Screw it," Ezra said standing up abruptly.

"Huh?" Aria said nervously. Ezra quickly went into the bedroom, retrieved a red box, and re entered the room. Then he handed it to Aria. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," Ezra said.

Aria opened the box and inside were a ton of empty and filled frames, with sticky notes on it.

The first one held their first picture together and said "The day I met my best friend."

The second one was a picture of them reading on the lake and said "Our spot."

The third had a picture from when they first started dating and said "The day we said I Love You."

The fourth was empty and said "our engagement day".

The fifth was empty as well, and said "The day I married the love of my life."

The sixth was also empty and said, "Our first bundle of joy."

The seventh was empty and said "Our family."

Aria finished taking all of the frames out of the box and was so extremely overwhelmed with emotions.

At the bottom was a small box, big enough to hold a ring.

"Aria Montgomery," Ezra said grabbing her hands. "You've make me complete. When I see you, I know there's nothing else in the world I need but you. You're my happiness, my light, and my best friend. You continue to show your love for me everyday which I adore. You always make me smile, and Aria, you're my person. I never want to spend a day without you by my side. I love you so much Aria. So much, I can't even describe it. So Aria," he said grabbing the small box and opening it, getting down on one knee beside the couch. "Will you marry me?"

Aria covered her mouth with her hands, and smiled through tears.

"Absolutely 100% yes Ezra!" she exclaimed and they both stood up and leapt into one another's arms. Then they began to kiss tenderly.

They broke apart and laughed, and Ezra grabbed the ring to put on Arias finger. She took off her promise ring he gave her 3 years ago and put it on her right hand. Then Ezra slid the beautiful diamond ring onto her left hand.

"Ezra it's gorgeous!" she said admiring her ring.

"I love you," he said happily.

"I love you more!" she said and then they kissed again.

"I was actually planning to do this next week, but you know, I couldn't wait any longer." Ezra said squeezing her hands.

"We're engaged! We're engaged!! That's crazy! I never would've guessed the little boy on the side walk was gonna be my future husband one day!" Aria said and then kissed his cheek.

"I know! But we're perfect for one another," he teased. "When are we gonna tell everyone?"

"Wellllll," Aria said.

"Well what?" Ezra asked.

"Tonight we're having surprise party for you at the Brew in celebration of your book," Aria blurted out.

"Aria! You did that for me?" he said.

"Of course I did! But hey look perfect time to announce this!" she said holding up her hand to show her ring. "Just act surprised okay?" she said laughing.

"Okay," he said and then they proceeded to kiss yet again.

"My mom is gonna freak!" Aria said excited.

"Your dad sure did," Ezra said laughing.

"My dad knows?" Aria asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I asked him for his blessing Aria, of course he knows," Ezra said smiling.

"Wow my fiancé is quite the gentlemen, thank you Ez, that means a lot that you asked my dad." she said cupping his cheek. He just smiled and then the laid in each other's arms talking about how perfect their wedding day would be.


	23. chapter 23: together as one

Wedding day.

Another year has passed and it was Aria and Ezra's best. They went on road trips, a trip to France, Australia, Canada, Iceland, it was a blast. They couldn't wait to get married. They planned it, and it was very stressful at times but finally all their stress was gone and it was finally the big day.

Aria was ready to walk down the aisle. Hannah, Emily, Spencer, and Allison were all wearing short yellow vintage dresses because they were bridesmaids. They were all so excited for Ezra and Aria, I mean everyone was, they we're perfect for each other. Arias dress was white with small pink and yellow floral detail on random spots of her dress. It had long flown sleeves, no train, but looked like a ball gown. It was stunning, and SHE was stunning.

"Are you ready Ar?" Hannah asked squeezing one of Arias hands.

"So ready!" Aria replied excited.

"Um guys, we have a problem..." Spencer said running into the back room.

"What what?" Aria said nervously.

"Um Aria maybe I should just figure this out without telling you?" Spencer said cautiously.

"Spence!! What's the matter?!" she yelled.

"Jackie's here." she blurted out.

"Say what?" Emily said angrily.

"Are you serious? Get her out! She gonna ruin my wedding!" Aria said freaking out.

"Aria we'll get her out," Spencer said then walked out the door.

"Oh my gosh," Aria said sitting down.

"Aria it'll be okay," Allison said stoking her back.

"No it won't be! Wherever she is it's always a disaster!" Aria yelled.

"Okay okay, she's gone," Spencer said re-entering the room. "I think," she whispered to Emily. They exchanged a worried glance and then went to Aria. "They're ready to start when you are." Spencer said hugging Aria.

"Thanks Spence." Aria then got up and headed to the doors of the church.

All her bridesmaids walked down the aisle gracefully and it was finally her turn to walk. The music got louder and everyone stood up. Her dad was beside her and linked his arm in hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"More than ready," she replied with a smile.

"I love you so much Aria, and I'm so happy that you've found happiness with Ezra." Bryon said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too dad, thank you." she said.

The doors opened wide and everyone's eyes fell on Aria. She saw Ezra standing, looking extremely handsome, at the alter of he church. He had a tux on of course with a small white and light pink rose on it. As soon as they locked eyes they both smiled widely, and it looked like Ezra began to tear up. He did in fact, because he was so stunned at how gorgeous she looked in that dress. And that he was finally marrying the girl of his dreams, as cheesy as that sounds.

Bryon and Aria made their way down to the alter and Bryon handed Aria off to Ezra. The two held hands as the priest read the traditional wedding ceremony items until it was time for them to say their vows; which they decided to write themselves.

"Now time for the vows; Aria?" the priest said signaling to her.

"Ezra, when I first met you on the side walk I knew we were always gonna be best friends. These past 19 years with you have been nothing but amazing. And falling in love with you has been even more amazing. You make me so happy, and never forget to remind me of how much you love me. I love you so much Ezra. Your my best friend and my happiness. I Aria, vow to always be by your side, in sickness, health, and everything in-between." Aria said and then wiped away a few tears. Ezra did as well.

"Aria, you've continued to amaze me in ever single moment we share together. From the moments your crying, laughing, smiling, everything. I'm continuously prod of everything you've become and more. You make me endlessly happy and I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. Your not only my best friend, but your the love of my life. Which is why, I Ezra, vow to always be the reason your happy, and to love you endlessly." Ezra said then squeezed Arias hands before she took one away to wipe more tears that had fallen from her eyes.

Arias mom, and Ezra's we both scileny crying into their husbands shoulders at this point. And Spencer, Hannah, Emily, and Allison were all tearing up as they watched their best friends proclaim their undying love for one another. It was beautifully happy cry moment for many.

"Now the rings," the priest said and Toby and Spencer each handed Aria and Ezra a ring. They slipped them on each other's finger easily and smiled up at each other.

"If anyone has any objections to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said.

"I object." said a female voice busting in the church doors. It was Jackie. Aria looked frantically at Ezra and he pulled her behind her.

"Jackie get the-" Hannah began to yell.

"Oh shut it Hannah." Jackie said interrupting her. "Finally! Ezra and Aria are tying the knot! I tied one around Aria, and these other pretty ladies once," Jackie said evilly as she walked down the aisle pointing at the girls.

"Jackie leave now!" Ezra yelled.

"Oh but darling! You sent me an invitation!" she said pulling out her wedding invitation and waving it in the air. Bryon and Ezra's father both got up and began to come after Jackie but she simply pulled out a small gun. "I'd watch out if I were you." she said smirking.

"You invited her?" Aria whispered to Ezra frantic.

"Of course not!" Ezra said.

"Quit talking, listen this is how it's going to go down. You hand over Aria and nobody else gets hurt!" she said waving her gun around and laughing.

"Jackie get out of here now or your gonna be sorry." Ezra threatened. But then Jackie pointed the gun at him. Everyone gasped. "So Aria! Finally decisions! You or lover boy?" she said looking at Aria over her gun.

Aria slowly began to walk towards Jackie terrified.

"Aria!! Aria no!" Ezra screamed still standing in place in fear of if he moved she'd get shot.

"Hmm, good choice I guess." she said as Aria reached Jackie. She took Aria by the arm and began to drag her out. "Say bye to your love!" she said laughing. Everyone began to scream and the girls and Ezra ran after Aria and Jackie. Jackie quickly shoved Aria into an alleyway by the church, hoping nobody would find them.

"Jackie what do you want from me?" Aria said crying.

"I want him! Don't you get it! That's all I've ever wanted! Happiness with him!" she screamed at Aria. "And if I can't have him nobody can!"

"Jackie you could find someone else who could make you happy-"

"Don't you think I've tried! It doesn't work for me! And there's no going back now." she said then hit Aria in the head knocking her down on conscious. Everything for Aria went black.

Ezra ran as fast as he could out of the church in search of Aria. He was frantic and panicking. What was he to do? Caleb and Toby ran left so he ran right to find her. He looked down every alleyway until he finally heard a loud thud up ahead and ran towards the noise. He dialed Caleb so he could hear what went on in case he found her.

"Aria?" he cried out. He turned into a back alley, and saw Aria on the ground and Jackie beside her crying. "Aria!" he yelled and ran to her. "What have you done!" he yelled in Jackie's face.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I just wanted happiness with you. It's not fair!" she cried.

"Get out of here! NOW!" he yelled. Then she took off down the alley. "Aria please, please wake up sweetheart. Aria!" he said frantically shaking her lightly. He picked up his phone to talk to Caleb. "Caleb Jackies running down the 4th alley way and Arias on conscious." he said panicking.

"Okay we're on our way." he replied then hung up fast.

"Aria please please wake up. I'm so sorry this happened, it ruined our prefect day.". he cried into her hair.

"Huh?" she said softly then sat up slowly. "I still have you right? It didn't ruin my day, well, that much I guess." she said laughing.

"Oh my God Aria, you're okay," he said pulling her into him and tightly hugging her.

When they broke Ezra helped her up and when she stood up she had a major pain in her head. She put her hand to it and winced in pain.

"Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?" he said checking her head.

"No, no" she said clenching her teeth. "Can we just finished getting married please?" she said and Ezra laughed. Then Caleb Toby and Spencer came running down the alley. Spencer ran to Aria hugging her and asking if she was okay. Caleb reported that Jackie was arrested and all the guests were still in the church if they wanted to continue the ceremony. Spencer helped Aria fix her hair a little then they ran back to the church to finish getting married.

"Aria are you alright?" her mom and dad asked as she ran into the church in hand with Ezra.

"Yeah I'm okay." she said smiling. Then they calmed down the guests and proceeded with the ceremony.

"Now," the priest said. "By the power invested in me, I hereby proclaim you and Mr. and Mrs. Fitz! You may now kiss your bride!" he boomed. Then Ezra grabbed Arias face and the two passionately kissed each other. Married. Finally. After all this time and all the craziness, they were finally intertwined as one.

The crowd stood up and cheered in happiness as the two walked down the aisle hand in hand, both smiling extremely big.

"We're married!" Aria said happily as they exited the church.

"Finally!" Ezra said then they began to kiss before hoping into the limo waiting for them to go off to celebrate with their friends.


	24. chapter 24: honeymoon avenue

Honeymoon.

Ezra and Aria we're currently in the beautiful Cayman Islands celebrating their marriage. They hoped on a plane last night after the ceremony and after party, and arrived this morning. They currently were unpacking their bags and getting ready to go to the beach for the first time of their two week trip.

Aria was sitting folding her clothes out of her suitcase and placing them in a drawer. Ezra just finished unpacking and came up behind her and began to kiss her neck.

"Ezra..."

"Aria...?"

Aria turned around to face him sitting behind her. She grabbed his face, pulling him close and kissing him. He kissed her back as he pulled her into his lap. She began to unbutton his shirt and then he slipped it off. They both then stood up inching towards their bed. Aria broke the kiss fast, ran to the window to shut the curtains, then ran back into his arms. They smashed their lips together again. Aria slid her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Ezra sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Aria.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"I've never be more sure in my entire life Ezra." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"God I love you." Ezra said. Then they passionately began to kiss again, this time slipping between the sheets and losing piece after piece of clothing.

What was beautiful about Ezra and Arias love, is that they waited for each other. They saved their first time for each other and it was so special. It was magical. They love each other so much and even though throughout their 5 years of dating/being engaged they wanted to show each other how much they loved one another, they waited because they wanted to stay true to their morals. And to them it was the most amazing thing. It was so worth the wait.

After a while, they two were exhausted and happily fell asleep next to one another. They woke up around 2 in the after noon facing each other in bed.

Aria but her lip and smiled shyly.

"You're stunning," Ezra said in awe of the past few hours. Aria blushed and scooted closer to him.

"You're... wow... that was amazing." she said looking deep into his eyes. He also smiled widely and kissed her nose. "I love you Ezra. So much, I can't wait for the rest of my life with you." she said stroking his cheek with her hand.

"Me too, but I love you more." he said winking and she giggled and kissed him.

"So what do you want to do the rest of the day?" she asked smiling.

"I was thinking..." he said and then kissed her. They continued for a few seconds before breaking apart and laughing.

"I'm mean that sounds amazing, but I'm starving." Aria said sitting up and holding the sheets to her chest.

"Okay, I'll go down and grab something loaded with calories and come back," he said slipping on his boxers and shorts, and shirt. Aria sighed. He looked so good without anything on. "What?" he said noticing her staring at him.

"I'm just admiring my husband," she said smiling at him. He came over and kissed her head then left to grab some food. She quickly put on her silk light pink pajamas and then got back in bed to wait for her food.

Ezra arrived ten minutes later with chicken tenders and a large bowl of fruit and some lemonades. He placed them on a tray on their bed and then the two huddled together and dug into their food hungrily.

"Who knew it'd make us so hungry?" Ezra said and they laughed.

"Hey I've been waiting forever for that, it's so worth it." she said and they quickly kissed.

"I definitely agree." he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Aria Fitz... doesn't that just sound perfect!" she said excitedly pulling his arm.

"Absolutely, that was the only thing I've ever wanted to change about you." he said stoking her hair.

"My last name? You cheese ball." she said playfully punching him.

"Hey hey, you married this cheese ball," he said tackling her down on the bed, she was laughing. Then they kissed for a while and then sat up to finish their food.

The rest of the day they lied in bed watching tv and enjoying each other in each other's arms. They were so in love. They knew the rest honeymoon would be so romantic and fun together, and they wanted to savor every moment together.

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS REVIEW! Xoxo, and tell me what you want to happen next;) -Mady123**


	25. chapter 25: baby

It was six months after Ezra and Arias honeymoon and they were still happily in love and married. They both were happy with their work, and always had tons of time tons of time to spend with one another. They had recently bought the land that the treehouse was on, and built their dream house. It was a large house that looked out on the lake. It was a two story that had four bedrooms, a large kitchen and pool, and a gorgeous bedroom for Aria and Ezra to spend sometime together in it.

But today Ezra was extremely nervous. He was planning a surprise dinner for Aria to talk to her about something he wanted so badly. A baby. They had been together for almost 6 years and have explored the world, and done everything they've wanted together. He thought it'd be the perfect time to begin a family. I mean they still had Prince, but a real baby they made out of love for one another would be a dream come true.

Ezra made Arias favorite meal, shrimp mac and cheese with breadsticks. He set it out on the kitchen table and waited with Prince on he couch until she got home. Five minutes later he heard the front door open and close. Prince ran to the door to greet her and Ezra followed. He came to the door to see Aria squatted on the floor petting and kissing Prince.

"Hey," Aria said looking up at Ezra.

"Hey!" Ezra said. Aria stood up and kissed him. "I made dinner," he said then grabbed her hand leading her into the kitchen.

"Yay! I'm starving," she said smiling. They entered the kitchen and sat across from one another. "Awh my favorite! Thanks Ez!" she said grabbing her fork and began to eat.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Great! Me and Jane finished up editing Danes book, so I should be off the rest of the week." she said.

"Oh cool!" he said nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Um yeah, I'm fine," he said playing with his food.

"Ezra?" Aria said knowing something was wrong.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something," he said putting down his fork and looking at her.

"What's up?" she said taking a bite of her food.

"So you know... I've been wanting to ask if... like maybe..." he stumbled while talking because he was nervous.

"Ezra??" Aria said laughing that he was so nervous about whatever he wanted to ask her.

"I want to have a baby." he spit out.

"You do?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean obviously I wanted your opinion too because I need you to have one, and it's okay if you want to wait longer I just-"

"I want a baby too Ez," she said grabbing his hand and stopping his rambling.

"You do? You do! That's great!" he said smiling and standing up.

"Why were you so nervous to ask me?" she said also standing up and walking to him.

"I don't know, it's a big decision and I was worried you'd want to wait longer or something." he said shyly.

"You're so cute, of course I want a baby with you Ezra! The sooner the better," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her tenderly and then they broke apart.

"Wanna go make a baby?" she asked him.

"A million times yes," he said then grabbed her hand and then they ran to their bedroom.

1.5 months later.

It was Monday morning and Aria had off but Ezra had to leave for New York this afternoon for a few weeks for a book conferences and meetings.

Ezra woke up to Aria rushing out of bed to go to the bathroom. She was throwing up. He ran to the bathroom to hold her hair and comfort her. When she finished she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"Are you okay?" he asked her leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Um yeah I guess, probably just a stomach bug or something." she said walking past him to the kitchen. Aria knew what it was, but didn't want to get excited or tell Ezra yet until she knew for sure.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to postpone my meeting tonight? I can leave tomorrow-"

"No no, I'll be okay. I can call Hannah or Spencer or somebody if I need something." she said grabbing a bag of sour patch kids in the kitchen.

"Okay, so why sour patch kids for breakfast?" he asked sitting at the kitchens bar watching her dip them in peanut butter and eat them.

"I don't know, weird cravings I guess. I'm hungry." she said and he laughed. "Are you excited for New York?"

"Yeah! Hopefully we can get a lot of stuff accomplished with my books and whatnot. But I'm of course gonna miss you." he said. She looked up from her candy and smiled at him.

"I wish it wasn't for a whole month." she said sadly.

"I know, but I'll try to come home as often as I can." he said getting up and hugging her.

"The struggles of having a famous author as a husband." she said and they laughed in each other's arms looking at each other.

A few hours passed and it was finally time for Ezra to leave. They had spent the day playing outside with Prince, and cuddling watching movies.

"I love you so much Aria. Call me if you need me and I'll be back as soon as I can," Ezra said hugging her tight then kissing her head.

"I love you too, have a good time and call me everyday, k?" she said smiling at him.

"I will, bye." he said getting in the car and driving away.

Aria wanted to cry. She was going to miss him so much. It was only a month, but this month was different. This was the first month of her being pregnant.

 **Ohhhhh! I took your guys' requests seriously!! ;) Comment boy/girl names for their kid! Excited to see what's next? Make sure to save/favorite this story and leave a REVIEW! xx -Mady123**


	26. chapter 26: bumps and bruises

**Warning: this chapter talks about rape, (nothing to gory or detailed) but read at your own discretion.**

The next day. Aria decided not to take a pregnancy test until Ezra got back. She was 90% sure she was pregnant, but didn't want to know for sure until Ezra was back to enjoy the excitement as well. She wanted to take a test with him yesterday before her left, but then he wouldn't want to leave for New York; and she knew how important it was for him to go.

Aria got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. Looks like this would be added to her morning routine for the next few months. Ugh.

Afterwards she went into the kitchen and prince was up and waiting at the door to be let out. She let him out and sat on the porch and watched him. Suddenly her phone rang, and it was Hannah.

"Hey Han, what's up?" she said upon answering.

"Hey! So Caleb just left to visit his cousin in Connecticut and I wanted to know if you wanna have a girls sleepover?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure! My place?" Aria asked.

"I mean you have the best one, so yes! I'll call the others and invite them." she said.

"Okay, see you at like 5?" Aria said.

"Sounds good! Seya!"

Then they hung up. Aria brought Prince inside and decided to clean a little before the girls came over.

After an hour of cleaning, Aria left to go grab some sandwiches for the girls to eat for dinner. She went into the sandwich shop and ordered everyone's favorites and waited for them to be ready. She was looking at her phone, texting Ezra of course when another man walked in.

"Aria Montgomery?" the man said. She looked up and saw none other than Noel Kahn standing in front of her.

Noel was the jock of high school. Her mom and his mom were friends since the two were born. So occasionally they hung out when their moms did. But only when they were children. Him and Aria were friends, occasionally he'd hang out with her and the girls and Caleb. But only once or twice. He was "too cool" for them most of the time. But he was a nice friend to Aria back then.

"Hey!" she said and the two hugged.

"How've you been?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm great! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, I just got back in town from an internship overseas. But I'm here to stay for a while." he said winking at her, which made her uncomfortable. Then he looked at her messing with her ring. "You're engaged?" he asked.

"Married; actually." she said smiling.

"Congrats! Who's the lucky man?" he asked

"Ezra" she said blushing.

"Ah Ezra Fitz, I saw that one coming," he said.

"Aria?" the counter lady said signaling her food being ready. She grabbed the bag of sandwiches and paid then began to head out.

"Hey Aria, we should catch up sometime!" he said grabbing her arm before she left.

"Yeah! That'd be nice." she said smiling.

"How about next Wednesday? The brew at 3?" he asked.

"Sounds good, see you then." Aria said then walked out and headed home.

When she got home she set the sandwiches on the counter and waited for the girls to arrive. First Hannah and Spencer came, then Allison and Emily arrived. They all sat around the table and dug into their food and began to talk about life.

"So Ar, how are you and your husband?" Allison asked winking.

"Amazing!" Aria replied.

"Lemme guess, the V card has officially been lost?" Hannah asked. Typical Hannah.

"Yes it has," Aria said smiling and biting her lip. All the girls gasped and cheered.

"So should we be expecting to be aunts soon?" Emily said laughing.

"Actually, me and Ezra have been trying to-"

"Omg!!! We're gonna be aunts!" Hannah said excited.

"She has to get pregnant first Han, slow your roll." Spencer said laughing.

"Any luck yet?" Emily asked.

"Um... I don't know," Aria said messing with her food.

"Well hopefully soon!" Ally said happily.

"Yeah!" Aria said.

"So you know who's back in town? Noel Kahn." Hannah said.

"Oh yeah, I ran into him today getting the food," Aria said.

"Really? How was he?" Emily asked.

"He's good! He got back from an internship over seas or something? I think we're getting coffee next Wednesday." she replied.

"Ohh! You'll have to tell us all the juicy gossip about the former jock afterwards," Spencer joked.

"I definitely will!" Aria said laughing.

The rest of the night the girls spent watching movies, gossiping, talking about Spencer's wedding, and a ton more until they were exhausted and fell asleep.

2 weeks later (Wednesday)

Aria was currently finishing getting ready for coffee with Noel. Well, she wasn't planning on getting coffee, if she was pregnant that wouldn't be good for the baby. She was wearing a navy dress that had a white lace lining at the top and bottom.

She decided to walk there since it was only a 15 minute walk and it was a nice summer day. Not too hot, but not cold.

She arrived at the brew and saw Noel sitting at a table towards the center of the place. He waved to her and she came over at sat down.

"Hey! What's your poison?" he asked pointing to the drink menu.

"I'll have a strawberry acai please," she said.

"No coffee? Am I sure this is Aria?" he said and they laughed.

"Haha, I'm trying to cut back on the caffeine." she said.

"Okay, be right back." he said then got them their drinks and returned back with them a minute later.

"Thanks! I can pay you back for mine," she said beginning to reach into her wallet.

"No no it's fine, my treat." he said smiling. "So how long have you and Ezra been married?"

"Almost 8 months!" she said happily.

"He didn't want to tag along tonight?" he asked curiously.

"I mean he said i'd be nice to catch up with you when I told him, but he's in New York for the next few weeks working on his new book and whatnot." she said.

"Oh nice! I forgot he's like some famous author now! That's great!" he said.

"Yeah thanks! He's an amazing writer." she said. "So what was your internship for?" she asked.

"Um just learning about the discipline system and stuff," he said weirdly. "Discipline system?" aria thought to herself. Weird.

"Uh that's cool I guess." she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah! So how are the other girls? Are you guys still in touch?" he asked. Aria told him all about them and who was married/dating/engaged/ etc. An hour and a half had passed and it was 5:30, the sun was beginning to set so Aria needed to head home soon so she didn't walk home alone in the dark.

"Well it's been really great catching up Noel! But I really should get going, I've got a walk home and a puppy who probably has to pee right about now," she said and they laughed.

"I can give you a ride home! It's not trouble," he said kindly.

"Uh sure! Thanks so much." Aria said cautiously. She got in his car and started to give him directions to her house.

Suddenly he took a left instead of a right.

"Uh we had to go right back there." she said.

"I know, I think there's a short cut back here." he said. He was beginning to get suspicious and Aria got worried.

"I don't think there is-"

"Just chill Ar," he bursted out.

He began to speed up tremendously.

"Um could you slow down? Your gonna get into a wreck." she said worried.

"You know Aria? I just wanna get home faster so I can finally have you." he said deviously.

"Excuse me?" she said scared.

"You know you want me Aria. And I'm gonna give it to you tonight."

"Noel stop the car, let me out NOW!" she yelled.

He didn't stop the car and Aria panicked. Was he going to hurt her? Rape her? Oh no.

When they got by the woods Aria silently unlocked her door and devised a plan in her head. She was going to quickly pull the emergency break, get out and run as fast as she could away from Noel. She had to get away from him before he abused her.

When they came fast by the woods near her house, she pulled the emergency break, threw open the door and ran.

"ARIA!" Noel screamed. He quickly got out of the car as well and chased after her. She was far ahead of him thankfully though.

Aria quickly pulled her phone out and called Spencer.

"SPENCE HELP!" she whisper yelled into the phone when she answered.

"Aria what's going on? Are you okay?"

"NO! Noel's trying to kidnap or rape me or something. I'm in the woods behind my house running. Please come fast he's gonna hurt me!" she pleaded.

"Oh my God okay I'm coming and calling the girls on Toby's phone, stay on the line with me okay?"

"Okay" Aria cried. She was exhausted from running so she hid behind a tree in the dark. Hoping he wouldn't find her. She prayed and prayed she'd be okay and nothing would happen.

Suddenly Aria peaked around the tree and there he was. She screamed and he pinned her against the tree.

"ARIA?" Spencer yelled through the phone. She was currently speeding over to the woods with Toby, Hannah and Emily and Allison were also on their way. They were all so worried. Noel grabbed her phone and smashed it on the ground.

"Please Noel don't do this!" Aria cried out begging him.

"Oh honey, stop complaining or this is gonna be a long night." he said devilishly.

"Stop!" she yelled. As he tried to force her mouth open to put some pill in her. She finally couldn't fight him and he forced the drug down her throat. She tried to fight him and she screamed and screamed. He beat her arms and legs trying to get her to go numb but she was trying to fight back and screamed repeatedly.

"Shut up!" he yelled. And then Aria punched him quickly where it hurts and she ran as fast as she could away from him as he was whimpering on the ground.

Aria began to get dizzy and tired from the drug Noel just gave her. All she could think about was if her potential baby was okay. She ran and ran as far as she could until she fell to the ground. Hopefully she was far enough away from Noel so he couldn't find her or do anything to her. Then she finally passed out from the drug.

Spencer finally arrived at the woods and she saw Noel's truck. As she parked the truck quickly drove away.

"He got away?!" Toby yelled. Cursing a little as well. All the girls got out of the car with their phone flashlights in search of Aria.

"Aria?!" they all yelled running through the woods in search of her. Finally Hannah found Arias smashed phone by a tree.

"Guys?" Hannah said showing them the phone in horror.

They all began the search around where the phone was. Spencer finally found Aria behind a tree 30 feet away from where her phone was.

"Oh my God," she said crouching next to the limp Aria. "Guys she's over her!" Spencer yelled waving her flashlight. Spencer began to cry and so did the other girls as they ran over and saw her with bruises. Toby picked her up and carried her to Spencer's car.

They decided to take her back to her house before going to the hospital, because they didn't know if she'd be conformable talking about what happened yet. And she didn't seem in a deathly state. Just roughly bruised and on conscious.

The girls prayed and prayed she'd be okay the whole drive back.

When Spencer and Toby laid Aria in her bed, Emily called Ezra frantically.

"Ezra?" Emily said crying.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Ezra said.

"It's Aria, she was out with Noel, and, and, he beat her in the woods, and drugged her. She's-"

"Oh my God! Is she okay? Is she in the hospital? Did you find her?" Ezra asked frantically. He was running now to his car to drive him immediately.

"She looks like she'll be fine, but she hasn't woken up yet. We are waiting to take her to the doctor until she tells us what happened." Emily said.

"I'm coming home now, in an there in an hour."

"New York is 4 hours away Ezra," Emily said confused.

"Do you really think I'm doing the speed limit when my wife is in critical condition?" Ezra yelled.

"Okay Ezra but please be safe." Emily said then they hung up.

Two hours later Spencer was sound asleep in the chair next to Arias bed when Aria woke up. She quickly sat up frantically and panicked. She calmed down slightly when she saw she was in her bed and Spencer was next to her. She ran to the bathroom and flicked on the light to see herself in the mirror.

She pulled up her long sleeve shirt to see that she was badly bruised on her right arm. She had a red mark on her face and other small bruises on her legs, which she covered with sweatpants. She didn't want anyone else to see her with these marks.

"Please no, no no" she cried. The she lifted her shirt up and held her stomach. "Please let her or him be okay," she said closing her eyes and crying. She just wanted her baby to okay. She knew she hadn't been raped, thankfully. She slid down the bathroom wall and sat and cried and cried.

Ezra finally arrived at his house and ran into the house and upstairs.

"Aria?" he said when he saw the bed was empty and Spencer was sleeping in the chair. He quickly ran into the closet to check, then to the bathroom where he finally found her crying. He quickly dropped to the floor next to her, and she grabbed him and held him close as she sobbed.

"It's okay, you're alright, I'm here now." he said almost crying as well while she cried and he stroked her back. She finally calmed down after a while and the broke apart, but he still held her hand on the floor.

"Can you call your mom," she asked sadly.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's a nurse right?" she said looking up at him on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah, of course I'll call her." he ran to the bedside table and grabbed the phone and called his mom. She rushed over as fast as she could when she found out what happened. Toby, Spencer, Hannah, Emily, Allison, and Caleb had all said goodbye and left their best wishes for Aria and left before Ezra's mom arrived.

Aria was currently sitting on Ezra and her bed holding her stomach and staring at the wall when him and his mom walked in. His mom walked over to her and hugged Aria tightly and some tears fell down Aria's cheek. The sight of her hurting like this made Ezra so badly want to kill Noel.

"Can you give us a minute?" Aria asked Ezra, he nodded and stepped outside and waited on the stairs to the second floor.

"What happened dear?" Diane asked.

"Noel, he beat me and drugged me. He tried to rape me but thankfully I got away," Aria said almost crying. "But," she said beginning to cry, "I think I'm pregnant and I don't know if the drugs hurt the baby or not." she said crying and then Diane hugged her close.

"Okay okay, listen, I'll take a blood sample really fast, then test it and give you results as soon as I can, probably sometime real early this morning. If it's in your blood stream, you might need to go to the hospital, if not, I think it's just a sleep drug that won't harm the baby at this stage of pregnancy." she said stroking Arias arm. She took a small sample of blood from her less bruised arm and put it away in her bag.

"Okay, thank you Diane." Aria said wiping away her tears.

"Have you told Ezra yet?" she asked.

"No, I realized I might be he day he left for New York and didn't want to take a test or tell him over the phone." Aria said.

"Which is understandable. I won't tell him," she said winking. "Now get some rest okay, and don't stress too much it's not good for any future grand child," she said smiling and kissing Arias head. Then she left the room, talked to Ezra in the hallway, then left. Ezra swiftly came into the room and sat next to Aria.

"Do you wanna talk about it," he asked looking at her, she was tired and hurt.

"I don't think you wanna know." Aria said looking down at her hands.

"Did he-"

"No." she said looking up at him with slightly red, worried eyes.

Ezra sighed in relief. Thank goodness he didn't rape her. He would've killed Noel if that happened. Heck, he wanted to kill Noel for even attempting to.

"I'm so sorry Aria. I should've been here for you I could've-"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Aria said grabbing his hand. "I love you," she said half smiling.

"I love you so much Ar, I'm so glad you're okay." he said kissing her head and scooting closer.

"I should probably just go to sleep," she said to him. He took of his shirt and laid in bed next to her, being careful not to touch her too much. He didn't know what happened yet or where she was hurting, but he didn't want to hurt her more. Aria was extremely hot from her long baggy clothing covering her bruised body, but she was too embarrassed to take it off. Soon they both fell asleep on separate ends of the bed.

The next morning, Ezra woke up before Aria; he went downstairs, took Prince out, and the began to make strawberry croissants for breakfast.

At the smell of breakfast Aria woke up, and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She cleaned her self up, and began to go downstairs when Ezra's cell phone rang in their room. She ran to it and saw it was Diane.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Aria, I got your test results back" she said.

"And?" she said nervously.

"The drug was only a minor one, you and your baby will be fine." she said happily and Aria sighed in relief.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." Aria said, then they said goodbye and ended the call. Aria was so happy her baby would be okay. Now all she had to worry about was telling Ezra what happened and showing him what marks Noel left. She gulped at the thought. Ezra would be heart broken.

But then she thought of how happy Ezra would be when she finally took a pregnancy test and showed it to him. He wanted a baby so badly, and this would be a perfect way to shine light on a dark situation.

 **What do you think? Leave a review below! Also: comment baby names!!**


	27. chapter 27: now you know

Aria headed downstairs and saw Ezra pulling croissants out of the oven. She smiled slightly then came down the last few stairs. He turned around and smiled at her as she came closer to hug him. He hugged her softly, careful not to hurt her.

"Morning," she said looking up at him.

"Morning," he said smiling down at her. "Hungry?" he asked turning to put a croissant on a plate for her.

"Yeah kind of," she said sitting at the kitchen bar. He placed her plate in front of her with some coffee, which she couldn't drink, and then put his plate at the seat next to her and came and sat down.

"So how'd you sleep," he asked. You could tell he was waking on egg shells around her.

"Fine I guess," she said.

"Well um that's good... What did you want to do today?"

"He took a wrong turn and I started to freak out." she bursted out. Tired of Ezra weaving his way around the question he wanted to ask.

"What?" he said.

"Do you wanna know what happened or are you gonna walk on egg shells around me an barley touch me for the rest of our lives?" she said annoyed. He nodded. "He offered to take me home since I walked to the brew. On the way home he took a wrong turn and I told him and then he told me that he wanted to have me and that he knew I wanted him. I pulled the emergency break and ran as fast as I could out into the woods." she said tearing up. "Then he found me," she said and Ezra grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she choked up. "He found me and hit me and drugged me, he smashed my phone when he heard Spencer on the line and then I hit him and ran as far away as I could before I fell hard on the ground and passed out." she said. Then she wiped away her tears and pulled herself together. She tried so hard not to cry.

"Oh Aria." Ezra said hugging her and holding her. "I'm so so sorry." he said stroking her back.

"Not your fault."

"Do we need to go the hospital? What drugs did he give you?" he asked cupping her face.

"Diane took a blood sample last night, she called this morning and said it was just a harmless sleeping pill." she said.

"Thank God." Ezra said sighing in relief.

"Yeah," Aria said grabbing her stomach.

"I'm never leaving you again," he said letting out a small laugh.

"Oh no, Ezra! Your meeting is today! Your gonna miss it!" she said worried if he missed his meeting his book wouldn't be published.

"I'm not leaving you Aria if that's what your suggesting. And I called and had them post pone it until I tell them when my family emergency is over." Ezra said caressing her cheek.

"Okay," Aria said standing up and heading to Prince in the living room. She pet him and then began to follow him upstairs to get dressed.

"Do you want your coffee?" Ezra yelled to her.

"Um no," she replied.

"Are you sure we don't need to go to the hospital?" he said laughing. She smiled and then ran up stairs to cuddle with Prince in bed.

Ezra soon came up and joined them in bed. Ezra put his arm around Aria and she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she said biting her lip and stroking her arm.

"Is it bad?" he asked, worry in his eyes. Aria then stood up, let Prince out of their room, and took a deep breath before stripping in front of Ezra to just her bra and underwear.

She squeezed her eyes shut to hopefully not see his reaction to her now even more black and blue bruises. She was so scared to show him.

She opened her eyes though to see the pain on Ezra's face. He stood up in front of her and gently lifted her arms to see her bruises. He began to tear up and the sat back down on the bed. She put on his shirt that was still on the bedroom floor from last night. You could still see her bruises, though since it was only a t shirt.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ezra said mad.

"Stop, not your not." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aria..."

"Ezra...?" she said. Then she kissed his lips shortly.

"I wish I could take all this pain away from you. I hate seeing you with these," he said stroking her right arms bruises softly.

"Hey, I have you here, and I'm okay." she sid smiling at him.

"I love you Aria." he said. Then began to kiss up and down her arms and neck. Softly of course, then they laid in bed kissing and cuddling for the next few hours.

At around 4pm Aria got out of bed, put on leggings and a Hollis maroon sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked sitting up in bed.

"I have to get something real quick." she said grabbing the car keys on his bed stand. But he grabbed her arm.

"Im coming to hold on," he said getting up and heading to the closet.

"Thanks." she said. To be honestly she was scared to go anywhere alone. She didn't want any repeats of last night. But she was so excited to tell Ezra that she was pregnant. It couldn't wait much longer.

They drove to the local pharmacy, and Ezra waited in the car as Aria went in, bought two pregnancy tests and then they drove home. Ezra had no clue what Aria bought, but she was excited cause she smiled the whole was home. Which was all that mattered, because he was worried how long it would take her to get over last night.

When they arrived home Ezra got a phone call, and Aria went to the bathroom to take the tests. She sat on the counter and waited for two minutes until both tests beeped signaling their results were shown. She looked down and one had two lines, and the other said "pregnant". She smiled widely, then covered the tests with a towel so she could show them to Ezra when he came in. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Ezra was sitting.

"Hey, so I kind of have bad news," he said standing up and coming to her. "They need me in New York as soon as possible, so I might have to leave tomorrow." he sad grabbing her hands.

"But I-"

"And I asked Emily to come stay with you until I'm back which will only be a week."

"So your just gonna pick up and leave me after last night?" she said, getting upset.

"It's a mandatory thing for work babe, you know I don't want to leave you but I have to go," Ezra pleaded.

"Don't babe me," she said mad then headed down stairs. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Aria please don't be mad. I'm sorry but I have to go," he said as he watched her pace in the kitchen. Then she quickly stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"You don't have to leave, you want to! You don't even care about the fact that I'm hurt and I need you with me. And today I wanted to tell you something so important," she cried out.

"Aria you know how much I love you and want to take care of you, you could just come with me? Or stay and I'll be back in a week. Can the something important wait until then?" he asked.

"You know what, sure it can. I'll have a whole nine moths to tell you right?" she yelled then ran upstairs and locked their bedroom door and began to cry. She was so angry he was going to leave for New York after everything that's happened. She had been carrying his baby for almost a month now and he didn't even know! I mean she had only known for about two weeks, but still. She was in so much pain physically and mentally.

Ezra was so confused. Nine months? What did that mean? Why was she so upset about him leaving for New York for a few more days?

Then it finally clicked. Weird food cravings? Morning sickness? Nine months? Random pharmacy trip? Aria was pregnant and he just blew her excited send off.

"Aria!" he yelled as he ran upstairs. He heard her crying in the bedroom and ran to open the door but it was locked. "Aria, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever. Please let me in." he pleaded. And after a few long moments she unlocked and opened the door.

He smiled at her and opened his arms out to her. They hugged and he kissed her head.

"Please forgive me Aria, I'm so stupid sometimes." he said and she laughed.

"Yeah I know." she said smiling, "but I forgive you."

"So, um that news. Nine months?" he asked shyly smiling at her. She quickly ran into the bathroom to get the two sticks. She placed them in his hand and he smiled widely and jumped up in excitement. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said happily watching her husband bounce in excitement.

"We're having a baby! I knew it!" he said happily as he picked her up and spun her around.

"You did?" she asked.

"Well, it just clicked a moment ago. But no coffee Aria? I should've suspected you then." he said and they laughed. "Wait," he said suddenly nervous. "Is the baby okay? When Noel drug-"

"It's fine Ez" she said sadly looking down. "Your mom said it'd be okay," she said faking a smile.

"I didn't mean to bring it up, I mean, I just," he stuttered out nervously.

"It's okay," she said squeezing his hand.

"You're gonna be a mom!" Ezra said, excited again.

"And you're gonna be a dad!" she said smiling widely.

"Aria this is amazing! I love you so much!" he said kissing her passionately. Then he knelt down to Arias stomach and lifted up her shirt, "And I love you oh so much little one, I can't wait to meet you!" he said then kissed her stomach which made her giggle.

"You're gonna be a great dad," she said to him as he stood up. He kissed her again, more deeply this time.

"And your gonna be the best mom ever, I know it." he said happily.

 **Baby names anyone? Glad Aria and Ezra are safe and worked things out? Let me know in a review!! xx**


End file.
